


Mobsters Meet Thieves

by Mea_Lux



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: AU, Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes - Best Friends, Gun Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, TVD au, action-adventure, mafia, slow-burn, some violence, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mea_Lux/pseuds/Mea_Lux
Summary: Two best friends trying to make a living with revenge on their mind, experience a bump in their plans when they meet the Salvatores. Is love worth the cost?Also available on Fanfiction.net @Mea-Lux
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes - friendship, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. "Martini for the Lady"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters obviously. Wish I did tho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I finished the rewrites and the story is back on track. I didn't change that much this chapter mostly added stuff.  
> Thank you for your patience and support as always thanks so much for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mobsters Meet Thieves  
> A Belavore story  
> Rated: M for language, violence, drug use, abuse, and other mature content. (You've been warned)  
> Disclaimer: You know the drill I do not own The Vampire Dairies or the characters in the show unfortunately *sigh*  
> Now onto the story

  
** _They didn't choose this life it choose them. This is their story_ **

**_Meet the Mobsters_ **

Many wonder what it would be like to live the lavish life of a crime family. The grand estates. The foreign cars. Beautiful women chasing you from every corner. The ultimate power to do as you please. No consequences ever considered. Well, it's not all Bentleys and Benjamins.

"What are they, Russian mobsters?" Damon joked.

"These girls steal from Russian mobsters. Well, they steal from everyone" Stefan returned to his brother.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore. The Salvatore brothers. If you were anybody you knew that name. Italian, and very roughly translating to 'don't mess with me'.

The brothers were currently in the grand ballroom of the Maison De Rouzet in Less Issambres, France. Both men were seated on burgundy leather chairs on the far right side of the room from the entrance.

The host of the evening, Mr. Rouzet was well known for his exclusive functions. The guest list ranged from esteemed scientists and philosophers to politicians and royalty. Men stood uniformed in tailored suits and the most expensive watches. Women in stylish evening gowns and exclusive designer pumps that were yet to be released in stores.

"Names?" Damon inquired leaning forward in his seat.

"No one knows they go by fakes," Stefan said in a low voice.

"Obviously," Damon rolled his eyes. "But they must have some sort of identification."

"Deux lamort," He replied.

"Deux lamort? Really?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. Means double death or something like that. They work so fast it's practically magic. They leave no witnesses, no fingerprints, no traces." Stefan explained. A buzz came from his pants pocket."Just received intel." He grinned. Unlocking the cell phone.

"Go," Damon states sitting up.

"A blonde and brunette-". Stefan begins

"-Walks into a bar," His brother cuts him off.

"Damon," Stefan frowns. He was more annoyed than angry at his brother's antics.

"What, you walked right into that one." Damon shrugged.

Stefan tries again, "Appearances, blonde about 5'7-5'8, light blue eyes, pale ivory skin. brunette about 5'1-5'2, dark green eyes, light brown skin. Both wear matching silver lapis lazuli rings.

"What's with people and their lapis lazuli rings," Damon mumbles looking at his ring on his right hand.

"They are skilled in basic self-defense, proficiency with most weapons, espionage, infiltration, skilled hackers. And fluent in multiple languages."

Damon nods very impressed by the information he was hearing. They certainly have the skills he thought. "How old are they?" He inquired.

"Anywhere from 18 to 20," Stefan reads off the device.

"So they can rob a museum but legally can't sit at a bar? What are the odds?" Damon said his words full of sarcasm. "Where are these little terrorists from?" He asked.

"Noone knows. They do a hell of a job staying under the radar. We'll get more info on the two by tomorrow," Stefan says checking his watch.

"I call the blonde by the way," Damon gives his signature smirk.

"Whatever just stick to the plan. They are dangerous." Stefan stressed.

"What harm could they do? We are The Salvatore's." Damon gloats.

"Don't underestimate them, Damon," He stressed even more. He knew his brother's ego can blindsight him at times.

"I'm not. We just gotta put on our best facade, figure out where they hide they file, get codes, and be on our merry way." Damon runs down what seems like a simple task.

"They should be arriving now." Damon glances at his watch then shifts to the doors.

Two stunning women fitting the given description enter through the tall white double doors.

"Damn," Stefan muttered to himself. Gawking at the sight.

"Scratch that I call the brunette." Damon breathes out.

"I have no problem with that," Stefan says raising his eyebrows.

Most of the guests in attendance that night were only present for a night of champagne and leisure. But the Salvatore brothers had one mission. It had to do with those two women.

* * *

  
**_Meet the Thieves_ **

"Care where's the hair spray?" Bonnie asked looking through her bag."

"I'm using it," Caroline called out from the hotel suites bathroom.

Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. Better known as Deux Lamort. Everyone knew the name. If you knew the face... chances are you're six feet underground. Friends from childhood certain circumstances changed the two-grade school cheerleaders into the 'Grimm Reapers' of the crime world. The two were currently getting ready for their evening at the Maison De Rouzet.

Bonnie walked over to the bathroom and saw her best friend putting some bobby pins and hair spray in her hair.

"Gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you. It did take me forever but perfection does take time." Caroline beamed motioning towards her golden locks perfectly pinned up to the side.

"I'll put on my dress while you finish up," Bonnie says walking to the closet.

She takes out two hangers of garment bags and places each on the bed. She carefully unzipped and lays out both designer pieces. She slips on her gown. It was a black skirt fitted at the hip that flowed down and a side slit middle thigh with gold and nude mesh halter top embellished with gold sliver and black rhinestones. She slipped on gold strappy Louboutins to match.

"And you nearly made me return that!" Caroline chastised her friend.

Bonnie laughed. "You were right," She confessed twirling in the mirror.

"Aren't I always." Caroline teased. She moved towards her dress.

"Ah, silk," she says running her hands over the dress. She puts on the gorgeous cherry red evening gown. It has a v-neck stopping just under her bust line with spaghetti straps. It was caved in at the waist then flows outward. The hem brushed the ground. Caroline adds diamond dangle earrings and a silver bracelet. She completes the look with suede black pumps.

"We look amazing!" Caroline squeals.

"We can pass for 25," Bonnie says from her place in the bathroom where she was using the curling iron to add some waves to her hair.

"Yes ma'am," Caroline said looking in the mirror, "We just have to go there drink expensive champagne, avoid attention and give Mousier Rouzet the codes." Caroline runs down the plan for the night.

After completing their finishing touches on their makeup and appearance they proceed to pack all their belongings in their Louis Vuitton duffel bags. Then slide them under the two queen-sized beds in the hotel room.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked grabbing her clutch.

"Yep." Caroline popped her p. She grabs her wristlet.

After a 45 minute drive, the girls sat in a midnight blue BMW I8 across the road from the grand estate. Other guests were making their way into the building.

"Let's make some money." Bonnie turns to Caroline and smiles.

"Mama needs a new pair of YSL's" Caroline grins as they do their special handshake.

The girls step out of the car, ready for the events of the night. Or so they thought.

* * *

  
Two women enter the grand double doors as the blonde proceeds to sit at the bar on the far left while the brunette heads to the right.

"Good evening," Stefan said to the blonde he took a seat next to her.

"Hello," She smiled.

"A scotch for me and a..." Stefan begins.

"Martini," She returned with flirty eyes.

"Martini for the lady," Stefan said not taking his eyes off of her

The bartender brings them their drinks rather quickly and they exchange thank yous.

"So what brings you here?" Stefan asks the gorgeous woman.

"Oh, you know just traveling," She shrugs and taps his hand with her own. "And you?" She asked. Sipping from her glass.

"Same just traveling for work?" He says.

"What type of work do you do?" The woman asks innocently.

"I could ask you the same and get a vague answer," Stefan says taking a large gulp of his drink.

She smiles and laughs. "You know who I am and who I am with." She puts down her glass. "I know who you are and who you are with. So tell me what you want before things go south." Her blue eyes were piercing daggers at Stefan.

"No need for violence" He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm looking for the hard drive _Deux lamort_ swiped from a museum in London."

"You know I have it but you don't know where exactly. I won't tell you, you won't torture it out of me the same for my friend here." She motions to a woman on the other end of the bar. "You can't kill us cause you will never find it. It leaves the option to torture or kills one to get answers from the other." She scoffs "Believe me the last who attempted something like that ended up in a morgue." She checked the time on her phone.

"Good night Mr. Salvatore." She grabs her small handbag stands up and walks over to her friend at the other end of the bar.

* * *

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks.

"Bourbon, neat." The brunette responded.

"Coming right up,"

"Good evening." Damon takes the seat on the left of the women.

"Good evening." She responds with a polite smile.

"I'll have whatever give lady is having." Damon directs at the bartender.

"You have no idea what I ordered," She said with a small laugh.

"I like a surprise," He grins.

The bartender returns with their drinks and they each give a 'thank you'.

Damon raises his glass to the woman. She does the same as they each take a sip.

"Hmm, you don't seem like a bourbon girl," He said after a taste.

"I'm more than meets the eye." She shrugged gently tapping her hand on his.

"You look a little young to attend such an event." Damon narrows his blue eyes. The majority of the people present were middle-aged and above the youngest probably in their late thirties.

"So do you." She shot back.

"I'm Don, and you are?" Damon introduces himself using his fake name.

She puts her glass down."Let's skip the pleasantries, Damon Salvatore." He is caught off guard with her knowing his real name. "What do you want?"

"I thought we could play nice?" He said in a playful tone. She tilts her head and pursed her lips in a way that read speak now or else.

"Word is you and your partner stole a little something you shouldn't have," Damon explains.

She laughs. "Care to elaborate." She gestures forward with her hand.

"Just a little hard drive with important information." He replied.

"What's it to you?" She smirks. Having fun with this interrogation.

"You can tell me what you know or my buddy there can get it out of your friend." Damon gestures towards his brother sitting next to a blonde in a red dress. He takes a long sip of his glass.

"Never underestimate your opponent." She began. "My friend over there is no dumb blonde."

"Oh, I know all about you two. _'Deux lamort'_ , " Damon said with air quotes.

"Then, you know why they call us Deux lamort'."

"Yes, I do." He states firmly.

"Then you know we are not to be messed with."

"Bella, you ready?" A voice calls from behind.

"Yeah, Cali," She responds.

She threw back the rest of her drink. "Good evening Mr. Salvatore." The woman said.

"Good night Mr. Salvatore." The blonde woman called to him as well.

"Silly boys," Caroline mumbles to Bonnie as they walk to the door.

"Can I get my watch back?" Damon jogged to meet in front of them.

"Bella." Caroline playfully chastised

"What it's diamond," Bonnie said admiring the watch in her hand. She handed it to the man in front of her.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Bonnie smiles meeting his eyes.

* * *

"What's that look for?" Bonnie asked as they walked up the stairs of the French villa.

"Nothing," Caroline said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"They're hot," She said fanning herself with her hand.

Bonnie let's out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess."

"No Bon admit it they are good looking. Especially compared to the other people usually tryna track us, but" Caroline nudges her friend and wiggles her brows.

"And also looking for you know what. We made a promise." Bonnie reminded Caroline. It was a deal they made with each other after their first two years in the world of crime. They learned the hard way trust is never sure.

"I know that. Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Caroline said. Holding up a blue and silver ring.

"Seriously you took his ring." Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs.

"It's lápiz lazuli like ours," Caroline said in a matter-of-fact tone as she slipped the ring into a pocket hidden in the pleats of her dress.

"Now they are gonna come after us," Bonnie said.

"It's just a ring." Caroline deadpanned.

"Rings hold more significance than watches Care," Bonnie explained.

They reached the top of the stairs then rounded a corner into an office with open double doors. Its walls were was dark red. The majority of the furniture was made of light wood. In there sat a man at the office's desk. He was wearing a brown tweed suit with a white button-up and red tie. A grey flat top covered his grey hair. He had a grey long beard with wrinkles to match.

"Ladies. Come in." A thick French accent said.

"Monsieur Rouzet," Bonnie smiled.

"Bonjour, my lovelies," He got up from his chair to give both of them hugs and cheek kisses.

"So what do you have for me today?" Mr. Rouzet said rubbing his hands together.

"This holds passwords and access information for the vault," Caroline said opening her purse and pulling out a small electronic device.

"Interesting, this tiny thing." Mr. Rouzet said examining the device.

"Trust me it works," Bonnie said with a smile. "Just give it to your tech guys and it'll take two twos,"

"Thank you. I've been so stressed. I've never been hacked before,"

"Yeah things are crazy underground," Caroline begins. Ever since they stole the file from the London Museum the entire crime world has gone mad. "...so try to keep all your assets visible to the France bank. It'll be more difficult for outsiders to access," she continues.

"Thank you lovelies. This is a list of several shipments being brought by planes from Europe then trucks from Canada to California next month." Mr. Rouzet explained taking a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"What do they entail?" Caroline inquired.

"Mostly household appliances but a few have those fancy designers."

"Thank you, Mr. Rouzet," Bonnie said.

"No, thank you!" He says to the girls.

"Good night Mr. Rouzet." Both girls say in unison.

"Good night lovelies, " He says.

They leave the office and began to make their way out.

"Wow Ferragamo," Caroline said looking at the list.

"Let me see," Bonnie looks over. "We are definitely hitting Valentino." Bonnie adds.

"Remember the time we stopped a truck and it didn't even have your size." Caroline laughs.

"It's not my fault I have small feet." Bonnie frowns.

"It matches you, your tiny." Caroline nudges her shoulder.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Come on let's head back to the hotel."

They walk to their car.

"Why do you always drive?" Bonnie asked opening her car door.

"Because you can't in those four and a half-inch Louboutins," Caroline teased climbing in the car.

"I like to be tall sometimes," Bonnie fake pouts.

* * *

Damon spotted his brother conversing with some old women and walked over, "Stef," He pulled him aside.

"Excuse me," Stefan said to the group.

"I saw them leave. I already had the valet bring the car around," Damon said.

"Great let's go," Stefan said.

They made their way out of the gorgeous mansion and to the sidewalk.

"Thank you," Damon said to the valet as he received his keys.

"So your upgrading to cougars now," He teases his little brother as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"They were locals," He gave his brother a glare "Who happened to give nearby hotel recommendations," Stefan explained getting in the Range Rover.

"What's the closest one?"

"Hotel Astoria" He responds. He reaches in his pocket to find the address on his phone.

"Where's my ring?!" He startled himself looking down at his bare finger.

"You were probably too busy flirting to notice." Damon taunted his brother.

"Shit." He mumbled

"Don't worry we'll get it back," Damon said pulling off.

* * *

As soon as the car stopped Bonnie rushes up the stairs leading into the hotel. "Come on," she calls Caroline.

"How do run in those," Caroline grumbles trying to go catch up in her pumps.

The girls make their way up to their hotel room and immediately grab their luggage from under the bed. It was the same drill. If ever their cover is blown and no way to get rid of the witnesses. They run.

Not even sparing time to change out of the gowns or shoes, they rush out of the door forgetting to close it. It was difficult to move quickly with the luggage now in hand but they made a good time. The girls throw their bags in the trunk then proceed to get in the car.

"Well let's go," Bonnie says slightly out of breath from the rush.

"Omg, I forgot the hairbrush," Caroline said unbuckling her seat belt.

"The pink one?" Bonnies' eyes widened.

"Yeah l-, oh my god. We have to get it." Caroline looks over at Bonnie's, fear in her eyes.

She nods "I know."

They dash back to their room and they see the door wide open.

"Did you lock the door? Bonnie whispered

"I thought you did?" Caroline whispered.

They slowly crept into the room. Upon realizing no one was there Caroline darted into the bathroom to get the brush while Bonnie closed the door and stood lookout.

"Got it!" Caroline said.

"Good, " Bonnie said.

They moved to excited the room but were blocked by a solid mass.

"Hello, ladies," Damon smirked standing in the doorway.


	2. "Were the handcuffs necessary?"

  
"Don't make me move you," Bonnie snarked looking up at Damon.

He scoffed "Even if you get past me, my brother is slashing your car tires as we speak."

Bonnie and Caroline backed up from the door. "Listen," He began as he moved forward closing the door. He walked further into the room and stood across from the girls parallel to the door.

"I just wanna talk," Damon continued holding up his hands innocently.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded in response to their silent conversation.

Caroline picked up a lamp on the table from behind her and threw it at Damon. He ducked. At the same time, Bonnie grabbed his gun from his side holster. They wrestle for the weapon for a moment when Caroline kicks behind his knees causing him to fall on his knees and lose his grip on the gun. Damon let's out a yelp.

Bonnie tosses the gun to Caroline and she pins Damon to the ground. With her legs on either side of Damon, she used her free hand to get out a dagger strapped on her left leg. She holds it up to his neck and Caroline points the gun at him. Clearly outnumbered Damon puts his hands up in surrender. He thinks it's all over for him as the door flies open.

"A little help here," Damon tells Stefan through gritted teeth. Bonnie pushes the dull side of the dagger against his neck. And Caroline points the gun at Stefan.

"I'm not here to fight," Stefan said his hands in the air. "You have something we need. I think we can make some sort of agreement,"

"I think the hell not," Caroline said cocking the gun.

Stefan rushed at Caroline trying to disarm the gun from her hands. Caroline managed to pull a trigger but the bullet was only successful at penetrating the wall. As they wrestled the weapon fell out of both their hands and flew across the room. Stefan pinned Caroline by the wall his hands pressed against hers above her head.

Bonnie distracted by the situation was flipped over and pinned on her back by Damon. She heads butts him and knees him in the groin causing him to fall off of her. Bonnie began to get up and Damon follows suit and grabs her by the ankle. She kicks him and her heel scratches his arm.

"Ow, you're feisty for a little thing," Damon said.

"Shut up." She kicks again missing his face before standing to her feet. Damon stands and they face each other ready to battle.

At the same time as Caroline was pinned she manages to slip a hand away grab the hairbrush from the dresser and hit Stefan on the head. He fumbles back she used this time to push Stefan against the wall.

"Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you look while your kicking ass?" Stefan said in a flirty voice. His front pressed against the wall with his hands behind his back.

"Nope, they usually can't speak." Caroline applies more pressure on his head. Stefan kicks his leg back causing Caroline to jump back. His hand made immediate contact with her gut she let out a groan. Caroline got in a right hook and a kick to the shin. He elbowed her in the abdomen and she threw another punch that connected to his face. He fumbled back groaning. She sent a sharp kick sending his back into the wooden dresser. Then used her hand to pound his head against the dresser. Stefan clutched his head in pain.

During their tussle, Damon and Bonnie began. She elbows him in the chest and Damon swings at her side beneath her rib cage. She sends a kick and he blocks it pushing her back. As she goes in for another swing be grabs her arm and locks her in a chokehold. Bonnie slides to the ground on her hip and flips Damon over her onto his back. He cries out. Bonnie quickly gets back on her feet.

"Cali let's go," Bonnie said rushing out the door. Caroline slams Stefan's head the last time and dramatically flips a loose strand of hair away from her face. She grabs the hairbrush and rushes out of the room.

"We kicked their ass!" Caroline said smiling as they ran out of the hotel.

"We have New Orleans to thank," Bonnie laughs.

"Thank God for that," She nodded.

Once they reached their car, "They actully slashed our fucking tires!" Bonnie said her voice laced with anger.

"Oh my god, my baby." Caroline cried placing her hands on the car. "The next time I see those assholes I'm murdering them," She folded her arms.

"Let's just get our bags and get out of here," Bonnie said looking around.

"Care?... Caroline?... where are y-?"  
Everything went black.

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred at first but began to clear up. She felt some sort of restraints on her hands and heard a faint sound.

"...thank God you're awake, I am not getting interrogated by myself," Bonnie said.

"Where the hell are we?" Caroline groans looking around taking in her surroundings. They were still in their outfits from last night. Looking down she saw their wrists were cuffed and their ankles were tied to the chair legs. The room had four clean grey walls and no windows except for a small one above the door across from them.

There was a metal table in front of them with a pen and a folder on top. Bonnie was currently attempting to skim through the pages with her cuffed wrists.

Caroline reached her cuffed hands over and pulled the paper clip that was hooked on the bottom of the folder.

As soon as it was in her hands the sound of footsteps came evident.

Bonnie quickly closed the folder and pushed it back to its original spot on the table. While Caroline began straightening out the paper clip for use.

The metal door opens and both Salvatores enter. They both stood across from the girls instead of sitting at the table. Good interrogation tactic to make them seem more intimidated. Unfortunate. It'll take the devil himself frighten them.

"Were the handcuffs necessary?" Bonnie asked tilting her head to the side.

"You guys are slippery," Damon said folding his arms and tilting his head the same way.

Bonnie smiled "Yeah, we are."

"These are a little loose aren't they babe," Caroline said to Bonnie as she slipped the same paper clips she used to unlock her cuffs, into her hands.

"Seems so," Bonnie said. With a clicking noise both Caroline and Bonnie's handcuffs, we're off. Caroline dangled them in her hand before placing it on the table. Bonnie folded her arms.

"So here's the deal you let us go or we let ourselves out." Bonnie cut straight to the point.

"We can't do that," Damon said.

"Why not." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We just need the file," Damon explained.

"Do you know what that file can do? Caroline asked.

"Yes. We are aware it gives you access to one of the largest corporations in the world Elegen." Stefan says.

"Most corrupt corporations in the world." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"You work for Elegen," Damon said with a puzzled look.

"We work for ourselves," Caroline said with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone needs to check their source." Bonnie mumbles.

"One moment," Damon said. He sends a look at Stefan and he nodded. They stepped outside the room.

"Pensavo lavorassero per Elegen?" Stefan whispered.

"Sono ovviamente mentendo" Damon returned at a matching level.

"Vediamo cosa possiamo ottenere da loro" Stefan said. He turned to the room to see it empty. "Where'd they go?"

"Stop right there," Damon called at the girls heading to the exit down the hall.

"I said stop." Damon took out a handgun and released the safety clip. The girls turned at the sound but continued for the door. He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew right past Bonnie's left ear and hit the door leaving a dent.

Both girls turned around.

"Did you just try to shoot her?" Caroline glared at Damon. "Listen you -"

"-Let's go," Bonnie said pulling Caroline back towards the door.

"That door is reinforced steel," Stefan says casually.

"You won't get through that without a key or circular saw so," Damon gestured towards the door to the room. "Corporate and we might let you go,"

Realizing their options were limited they decide to go back to the interrogation room.

* * *

"My God, we can't give you the file. Just let us go." Bonnie stressed again.

"Why can't you?" Stefan asked once again.

"Try asking questions you think we might answer," Caroline said more annoyed than anything.

They haven't gone very far in this interrogation.

"What are your names?" Damon asked.

"We're Deux Lamort," Caroline said.

"You know the unbelievably successful thieves. Spies, assassin, whatever you wanna call us, "

"Real names," Stefan asked.

"Cali, " Caroline lied with a smile.

"Bella," Bonnie did the same.

"Real names." Damon pressed.

"Callisey Sommers, "Caroline said

"Isabella Bacher," Bonnie followed

"Fine don't tell me." Damon gave a fake smile.

"Where are you from?" Stefan asked

"I don't know Canada," Caroline replied sarcastically.

"South," Stefan said more like a statement than a question.

"Sure." Bonnie scoffs

"No, you are from the south it's obvious by how you pronounce certain words," Stefan explained.

"How old are you two?" Damon asked.

"21 questions ...fun." Caroline giggled

"Guess," Bonnie said.

"Your 19 going on 20" Damon began pointing at Bonnie, "you recently turned, 20" he said to Caroline.

"Wow, your two for two," Bonnie said.

"We found this in your bags," Stefan said holding up a photo. The smirks from both girls faded and were replaced by what looked like pain. They knew that photo. Three little girls' best friends actually. It was a young Bonnie a young Caroline and another girl their age. They were about 14 in that photo. Taken just before high school started.

"Who is Elena?" He read the name on the back of the photo. Both girls remained silent.

"We can run a face recognizing scan and find her," Stefan threatened.

"I'll do you one better six-feet underground," Bonnie said coldly "Even though there were barely any remains." She muttered.

"She died?" Stefan asked for clarification.

"It happened a few years ago. Her parents were doctors, Elegen wanted their expertise for lord knows what but they denied so they planned to bomb their home," Bonnie began. "Little did they know that weekend only Elena was home. The remains were unidentifiable."

"Elegen doesn't have all the information needed but that file can lead them to it. Which is why we hid it." Caroline ended.

"Why not destroy it?" Damon asked.

"That's enough questions, where are our bags?" Bonnie asked.

"In your rooms," Stefan said.

"Excuse me?"

"You guys will be staying here for a while. We are not the only ones looking for that file, " Stefan said.

"And we happen to be the only ones who don't want to kill you," Damon added

"Where exactly is here?" Caroline asked.

"Salvatore Manor," Stefan said.

"Salvatore as in the New-York-Italian-Mafia-Salvatores?" Bonnie asked for clarification. She turned to Caroline and saw the nervousness she was trying to hide on her face. The last thing they needed was to get caught up in the mob again. 

"So you're aware of us," Stefan said.

"We are aware of everything." Caroline smiled and winked. She reaches into the hidden pocket she had under her dress.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

She pulled out a silver and blue ring with the letter 'S' crested on it.

"My ring." Stefan reached to get it from Caroline. She moved her hand back with a smile.

"Cali doesn't be a tease," Bonnie said with a laugh.

Damon had to hide his own snicker.

"We know your real names," Stefan said.

Both women looked at him.

"Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett" He pointed to each of them.

"Well aren't ya resourceful," Caroline said.

"My ring." Stefan held out his hand.

"Isn't it cute," Caroline said playing with the ring between her fingers. "Catch." She tosses it to Stefan.

"You can take us to our room now," She said with a smile.

Damon chuckled. "Follow me," he said exiting the room.

Stefan shot him a glare.

"Try not to steal anything else," Damon said leading them through the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't change much this chapter. Thanks for reading till next chapter : )
> 
> Tranaslations:   
> Pensavo lavorassero per Elegen: I thought they worked for Elegen.  
> Sono ovviamente mentendo : They are obviously lying.  
> Vediamo cosa possiamo ottenere da loro : Ok let's see what we can get out of them.


	3. "Correction we want them dead"

  
Damon led the girls through the same metal door and up two flights of stairs. They walked down a wide hallway until they came to a stop at a white door.

"This is your room. Your bags are already in there." Damon explains.

Upon entering the room there was a large king-sized bed facing the right, with gold and white sheets. The floor was a low beige carpet. On either side of the bed were white nightstands. On the far forward wall stood a matching white dresser with a large mirror spanning across it. The walk-in closet was to the left upon entering the room.

"Wow," Bonnie muttered observing her surroundings

"Is that a bathroom?" Caroline said walking over to the far left doorway.

"There are only 5 bags," Bonnie said looking at the luggage stacked at the foot of the bed.

"So?" Damon retorted.

"We had 6," Bonnie replied.

"Oh yeah your weirdly large suitcase full of military-grade weapons are locked away for safekeeping," He smiled.

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed popping her head out from the bathroom.

"Don't worry, no one is gonna steal your stuff," Damon said.

"We will keep it until you two can be trusted," Stefan added stepping into the room.

"Said the kidnappers," Bonnie mumbled.

"We didn't only have guns in there," Caroline said.

"You don't need your stacks of cash either," Damon replied.

"My favorite boots we're in there!" Caroline snapped back.

"You can survive without a few pairs of shoes." He said leaving the room.

"Whatever," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"If you need anything down the hall is some staff," Stefan said on his way out.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline said running out of the bathroom in a robe and towel wrapped around her head. "Look at these adorable soaps," She was referring to the cupcake shapes soaps that were in the bathroom.

"Aw, and it smells good" Bonnie agrees, holding one in her hand. She was currently on the bed reading a magazine she found in the room.

"Right," Caroline said.

"I wonder where those Salvatore boys are," Caroline smiles flopping back on the bed.

"Really Care?" Bonnie sighed going back to her Cosmopolitan.

"Come on Bon you know they are so cute. I have my eye set on Stefan." She says rolling over onto her stomach and propping up on her elbows.

"Yeah he sure is a charmer," Bonnie replies sarcastically.

"Whatever, I saw you eyeing Damon," Caroline teased.

"Well it's not my fault he looks good in a suit," Bonnie mumbles turning the page in the magazine.

"We should go shopping," Caroline suggested.

"Really?" Bonnie was skeptical.

"We are in New York obviously we should go shopping," Caroline elaborates on her idea.

"Were on Long Island not on Fith Avenue Care. This isn't a vacation, we were kidnapped." Bonnie stressed.

"But our kidnappers gave us a room with _cupcake soap._ " She emphasized the last part.

Bonnie put down her magazine "You think they let us leave?" She said considering the idea.

"Nope, but we can sneak out," Caroline had a hint of trouble in her eyes. "Get dressed, "

"My hairs' still wet," Bonnie argues referring to the curly mess on her head

"That's what messy buns are for," Caroline responded rolling off the bed.

"Well, theirs nothing else to do," Bonnie sighed. Caroline smiled brightly.

* * *

"You look cute," Caroline said eyeing Bonnie's outfit. It was a black and white plaid pencil skirt with a black top and black tights. Paired with black boots and a grey knitted sweater. Her hair was down her natural curls resting a little past her shoulders.

"Loving the shoes but heels really," Caroline teased.

"You know me, their booties by the way," Bonnie said proudly.

"I should wear heels then too," Caroline suggested.

"Totally," Bonnie said.

Caroline began looking through her suitcase, "Oh man I only have my knee-highs," She sighed remembering her other boots were in the consolidated bag.

"It's fine just put on that jean jacket," Bonnie suggested.

"Smart," Caroline said finishing her ensemble. It was a light pink sweatshirt dress that stopped mid-thigh. She put on her oversized denim jacket with a few rips and some crystal embroidery. Lastly, she pulled on her brown knee-high heels.

"I'm so glad it's September. I hear New York Winters are brutal." Caroline said looking in the mirror one last time. She brushed her freshly pressed hair to one side of her head.

"Ready?" She asked Bonnie who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yep," She said.

They walked a little down the hallway until they were stopped by a man in a suit. They assume the security of some sort.

"Where are you two going?" The bearded man asked.

"Out." They said simotanioisly and continued walking. The man blocked the exit.

"You both are under orders to remain in your room." The man said in his groggy voice.

"Come on we need to go shopping," Caroline pleaded.

"Whatever you need we have it in the house, " He responded.

She scoffed.

"Your cash was confiscated." The man added.

"Who said we were paying for anything," Caroline said smirking.

"Back to your room," The man ordered.

"Fine," They both groaned and began to turn around.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Really Care," Bonnie said.

"Hush," Caroline told her friend.

"Both Salvatores are in their quarters." The man explained.

"Ok," Caroline smiled.

They walked and made a left turn back to their room. Caroline lingered at the corner.

"What are you doing," Bonnie said full of confusion.

"Waiting till he's gone," Caroline explained.

"Let's go," She said when the security guard was no longer in sight.

* * *

They were able to call a cab and made it to Central Plaza. It was the closest mall with designer outlets. The ride was a good twenty-five minutes long.

"So where to first?" Caroline asked.

"Oh my god, they have a Neiman Marcus! We are definitely checking that out later" Bonnie said pulling Caroline into a Macy's on her left.

"Stop I need that bag," Caroline said moving towards a coach tote.

"When do we ever go anywhere?' Bonnie laughed.

"I'm at least getting those sunglasses," Caroline said walking towards a sunglasses rack. The designer were under lock and key in a glass case counter.

"What can I help you, with?" The cashier asked.

"Can I try those shades in the first row, please," Caroline replied pointing at the display box. She then eyed some of the watches displayed to the left.

"Oh their cute I like those in the back," Bonnie added.

The cashier took both of them out of the glass case and got a bag and two glasses case to place them in.

"No bag we will wear them out the store," Caroline said. The women proceeded to put the empty glasses case in the bags. "That will be $520," she said typing something in the cash register. Caroline handed her a black master's card. They both exchanged 'thank yous' and proceeded to walk out of the store.

"Why did you take those men's watches, Care?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"For the Salvatores of course," She replied. "This one you'll give to Damon, this one I'll give to Stefan, and they won't be mad that we snuck out," Caroline explained.

"You really like him," Bonnie said.

"They obviously live a life of crime like us who better to like," Caroline said.

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged. "Mabey a lawyer, or doctor old and divorced of course. Easy money." She laughed.

Caroline giggled.

Bonnie and Caroline continued through the mall not passing a store without going in and not leaving a store without at least one thing. Paid or not. The girls definitely stood out with their outfits and multiple shopping bags full of designers. They did their best to avoid the crazed catcallers.

"Do you see those shoes!" Caroline squealed looking through the window of a DSW.

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed. They entered the store and Bonnie's phone began to ring.

"Hold on," She told Caroline who was already requesting shoe sizes from one of the employees.

 _"Hello, who's this?"_ There was no caller ID.

 _"Where the hell are you two?_ " A familiar voice said.

 _"Oh it's you,"_ Bonnie said to Damon.

 _"Where? Are? You?"_ He reiterated.

 _"The manor of course."_ She lied sweetly.

 _"Neither of you are in your room."_ Damon said.

 _"We went to the bathroom,"_ Bonnie said.

_"Your room has a bathroom," Damon shot back._

_"We went to the kitchen first," She added._

_"You don't know where the kitchen is - what's that noise?"_ He asked picking up some of the background sounds of the busy mall.

 _"Nothing,"_ Bonnie said too quickly.

"I spot some Ted Baker's, let's go before the line gets long." Care said Bonnie a little too loudly.

 _"Are you at Central Plaza,"_ He asked clearly hearing Caroline."

"Who's that," Caroline asked. "Care shh," Bonnie said turning away from her.

 _"We just went for a little walk,_ " Bonnie said.

 _"A walk yeah, To the fucking MALL!"_ Damon exclaimed.

" It's them?" Caroline said with wide eyes, putting the pieces together.

 _"We're coming,"_ Damon said as Caroline snatched the phone from Bonnie.

"Care," Bonnie chastised.

 _"Hey, don't be a buzzkill, we just wanted to get some stuff we'll probably be at Sephora by the time you get here ok byeeeee,_ " Caroline said into the phone before she hung up. She began to smile.

Bonnie let out a laugh. Oh, how fun it is to cause trouble.

* * *

**_At Salvatore Manor_ **

"God, they're trouble," Damon said hanging up the phone.

"Exactly why we should recruit them," Stefan said.

"Not gonna happen, how the hell did they even manage to find their way around the manor?" He said grabbing his jacket. The manor was less of a house more of an estate.

Stefan shrugged. "Let's just go. My car or yours,"

"We can take yours," Damon said as they made their way out.

* * *

**_At Central Plaza_ **

"What do you think?" Bonnie said as she held up a lipgloss.

"That's not your color," Caroline said. She moved over and started eying the assortment of glosses. "This one," She held up a different shaded pink.

"Perfect, thanks," Bonnie said as she moved into a different aisle.

"Omg care I found those mink makeup brushes you were talking about," Bonnie said.

"Perfect," She said rounding the corner, "One for me, one for you." She said placing one in each of their baskets.

"Ready to check out?" Caroline asked.

"We probably should my arm is about to fall off," Bonnie said switching her basket of goodies to her other hand.

They made their way to the cashier and paid for all their items the total came up to some four-digit number that it really shouldn't have but they were able to get it down to three digits by "putting some items back." The girls were still at the register when Bonnie's phone rung again.

"It's the Salvatores," She told Caroline as she walks to the front of the store near the perfumes to answer the call.

 _"Which store are you in right now?"_ Damon asked.

 _"Well hello to you too. We are leaving Sephora right now."_ She said admiring the perfumes on display.

 _"When you leave make a right and walk till you reach the corner, then make a left. There are some benches there and you should see a Dunkin Donuts on the right."_ Damon explained.

 _"Mhmm,"_ Bonnie hummed while she slipped a perfume into a shopping bag.

* * *

  
The Salvatores arrived at 3:30 and waited for the girls at said location. They doned dark-colored clothes and leather jackets. They too stood out among the crowd.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked checking his phone for the second time. It was nearing four o'clock.

"When I called them in the parking lot they said they were leaving Sephora," Damon explained with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, they should have been here half an hour ago," Stefan mumbled.

About a minute passed and the girls rounded the corner with bags in each hand.

"You said you were leaving Sephora," Stefan said.

"We were but... we passed Aldo and couldn't help ourselves," Caroline said.

"Let's go," Stefan said.

"We need to get our bags," Bonnie said.

"You're holding them," Damon said confused.

"Not all," Bonnie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

They led the boys into a Macy's and walked until they reached a perfume counter. They smiled at the old women behind the counter.

"Spasibo, chto derzhite nashi sumki Vera," Bonnie said with a smile as the women proceeded to send bags upon bags over the counter.

"Net problem, love" The women replied.

"Dasvidaniya," Both girls called as they left.

"You guys know her?" Stefan asked.

"No we met her today," Bonnie said.

"She's really nice, she said we reminded her of her grandbabies and offered to hold the bags we had," Caroline added.

"You speak Russian," Damon asked Bonnie.

"ochevidno," She said rolling her eyes.

"You could have warned us, we would have brought a shopping cart," Stefan said.

"Shut up," The girls said simultaneously.

When they reached the car Damon and Stefan helped them with their bags. Then they all climbed in. Stefan in the drives seat and Damon in the passenger seat the girls sat behind them.

"We took all your cash how did you pay for all that?" Stefan asked.

"We didn't pay for half that stuff," Caroline said nonchalantly. The girls could feel them judging.

"We didn't steal it it's in shopping bags, We just convinced the cashiers to give to us for free," Bonnie explained.

"Are you guys mad we snuck out?" Caroline asked.

"No," Stefan said. "Annoyed," Damon said at the same time.

"We got you guys something," She said as she nudged Bonnie.

Bonnie passed the small shopping bag to Caroline and she gave Damon the bag with two boxes in them.

Damon opened one "A watch." he said. His facial expression was not readable.

"Wow," Stefan said looking at one of the watches when they met a red light. "Did you guys steal this too?" He asked.

"Do you wanna know?" Caroline shot back.

"Nah, it'll sit better with my conscience," Stefan replied. "When we get back we need to discuss some stuff, especially ground rules." He stressed the last part.

"We wanted to go shopping and you guys wouldn't have let us," Bonnie said.

"Not entirely true-" Stefan began

"-She's right we wouldn't have," Damon said cutting him off.

"Don't you guys have people to deal with your hostages," Caroline cut in.

"Your not hostages. There are very few people who know where you are and it has to stay that way," Stefan turned to his brother, "Non sanno quanto siano importanti le informazioni su quel file."

"Bene" Damon responded. 

* * *

They were seated in the same interrogation room as before. Except, no handcuffs and much less tension.

"So we understand you want revenge on Elegen" Stefan began.

"Correction, we want them dead," Caroline snarked.

"Ok so do we. How would you like to work together?" Stefan proposed.

"We work alone," Bonnie said.

"We have resources money weapons, everything you need to take down something like Elegen." Stefan began. "Now we know your pretty capable yourself just image how much you can do with us on your side."

"Non abbiamo nemmeno ottenuto il padre di essere d 'accordo ancora" Damon cut off Stefan.

"Lo farà" Stefan said. (He will)

"Odia quando gli andiamo dietro le spalle." Damon shot back. (He fucking hates when we go behind his back.)

"Lo superera, "Stefan said. (He'll get over it.)

"Stefano," Damon said with authority in his voice.

"I'll take the blame!" Stefan said trying to get his brother on his side.

"I'm the eldest the blame will automatically be on me!" Damon said.

They stared each other down for a second.

"Se mi metto nei guai Stefano lo giuro-,"

"Are you guys done with your family meeting?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, we are," Damon said. "So how would you like to work together?" Damon stated through gritted teeth glaring back at Stefan.

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged looks and did a few hand motions for about a minute. The Salvatores were thoroughly confused.

"Fine, but we have a few demands," Caroline said.

"You deal with it, Stefan," Damon said with a smirk.

"List your demands," Stefan said.

"We can come and go as we please," Bonnie said.

"You can leave the manor if and only if you alert one of us first and one of us must escort you wherever you wanna go. Since the security guard are of no uses," Stefan said

"Good enough," Bonnie said.

"You show us where the kitchen and we get free use of it,"

"Really?" Stefan asked.

"What, I like to cook when I get the chance," Caroline explained.

"Deal," Stefan said.

"We want our duffel bag back," Caroline said.

"Nope," Damon but in immediately.

"Keep the guns, I had to change my outfit today because I didn't have my shoes," Caroline said.

"Ok well give you your shoes," Stefan said.

"I want access to your library," Bonnie said.

"I need the wifi password," Caroline said immediately afterward.

"Deal and deal. Is that it?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Bonnie said looking at Caroline, she nodded as well

"Ok we will have meetings as often as possible to-"

"Do you have a room with a bigger closet," Caroline cut off Stefan.

"We can give you separate rooms," Stefan offered.

"No," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, no" Caroline agreed.

"Are you too..." Damon trailed off pointing between Caroline and Bonnie.

"No," Bonnie said. "Were like sisters,"

"The closet situation," Caroline continued.

"We can add a clothes rack," Stefan offered.

"That'll do," She shrugged.

"Is that all?" Damon asked.

The girls nodded.

"Great, we can shake on it," Stefan said.

They all stood and shook hands.

"Do you have a shooting range?" Bonnie asked.

Damon began "Yeah, I'm heading there tomorrow would-"

"Great we can begin around 10. "Bonnie said cutting him off.

"So where's the Kitchen?" Caroline asked

"Time for your tour," Damon said leading the girls out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make too many changes t this chapter I actully liked how it came out the first time and the revision I was making didn't make sense so I just kept most of it.
> 
> Translations:   
> Spasibo, chto derzhite nashi sumki Vera: thank you for holding our bags Vera  
> Net problem, love: no problem love  
> ochevidno: obviously   
> Non sanno quanto siano importanti le informazioni su quel file: They have no idea how important the information on that file is.)  
> Bene:good   
> Non abbiamo nemmeno ottenuto il padre di essere d 'accordo ancora: We didn't even get Father to agree yet  
> Se mi metto nei guai Stefano lo giuro: If I get in trouble Stefano I swear


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter I recommend getting some snacks. Lots of Bamon and Steroline ahead.

"Why do you feel the need to wake up at ungodly hours," Caroline mumbled from under her pillow.

"Nine am is ungodly hours?" Bonnie laughed from her place at the dresser vanity.

"Yes." Caroline groaned sitting up in bed. Her blonder hair was wild all over her head, from her tossing and turning in her sleep. She hasn't been sleeping so well lately.

"Just go back to sleep. I'm in the mood to shoot some stuff," Bonnie said playfully as she pulled her hair into a low bun with a middle part.

"You and your firearms," Caroline said.

She laughed "You need anything while I'm out?" Bonnie offered to her friend.

"Nope, I'm just gonna have Stefan _escort_ me if I feel like going anywhere." She said, her tone laced with venom. _Who do they think they are having to take us everywhere!?_

"It's not that bad," Bonnie said as she began to look for some shoes to match her outfit. She had on olive-green jeans and long white knitted sweater with two slits on the sides. She added a pair of black booties.

"Yeah, we could be stuck with... I don't know evil kidnappers who murder people," Caroline joked.

"Right, we just have to stay positive," Bonnie said more to reassure herself than to Caroline. She went over to the bed to give Caroline a hug. Caroline embraced her friend then let go.

"Well, I'm trying to sleep until I'm tired of sleeping," Caroline said with a yawn as she slid under the covers. "Bye, love you." She mumbled from under the comforter.

"Love you too, later," Bonnie said as she exited the room.

* * *

Bonnie walked down the hall and turned a corner till she realized... she had no clue where the hell she was going. The tour only consisted of a few areas of the mansion. She just continued walking until she saw what she believes was a maid cleaning picture frames.

"Um... excuse me... where is Damon's room?" She asked.

"The easiest path would be through the kitchen up that flight of stairs and down the hall then a quick left," The middle-aged women responded.

"Thank you," Bonnie said. _I'll try to remember that._

She made it past the kitchen and to the top of the stairs. Then... forgot everything. Bonnie opened the first door she came across and peered in. It has grey walls and a large wooden desk in the center. Behind where large bookshelf lined with both novels textbooks and binders. She was about to take to step in when-

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind her.

"Shit- what the hell!?" Bonnie swore startled from the sudden noise.

"I'm, not the one snooping _,_ " Damon said in a singy - song voice.

"I wasn't _snooping_. I got lost in this big ass house looking for you," Bonnie defended herself.

"I was coming to your room," Damon explained.

"Oh," Bonnie said.

Damon crossed his arms and scanned her up and down his eyes lingering for a moment. "That's what you're wearing?" He asked.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Bonnie shot back folding her arms.

"Nothing you look... nice," He said.

"Thanks," She quirked a brow and looked him up and down. He had on blue jeans, a black tee, and his signature leather jacket. He always looked good, she hated to admit it "You're not to bad yourself," She retorted.

"I know," He said with a smirk. Bonnie kissed her teeth.

They stared each other down for a moment stubbornness fighting stubbornness.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked.

"Yep," Bonnie replied.

* * *

The shooting range was at a private country club deep in Long Island. As they drove the scenery changed from large houses to highways, then open land. Completely different from the skyscrapers and coffee shops one would expect from New York City. The ride was mostly silent. Bonnie stared out the window at the changing scenery occasionally peering over at Damon. Damon focused on the road occasionally spearing a few glances her way.

"We're here," Damon said as he drove up to the metal gate. It took about an hour and a half to get there including a pit stop for some coffee and sandwiches. There was a security woman in the box beside the gate. Upon seeing the land rover she slid the glass window open and as if she has seen the driver a million times she immediately buzzed the gate open. He parked in a reserved spot just in front of a set of glass doors. There were very few other cars in the parking lot. From the outside, it looked kinda rustic. There was a large main building about two stories tall with two smaller one-story buildings to the right. To the left horse stables and a track.

Damon exited the car and Bonnie followed suit. They headed into the building and Damon walked up to the front desk.

"Good Morning, Mr. Salvatore," The man behind the desk greeted him and nodded to Bonnie.

"Morning, Jerry," Damon returned. Bonnie gave the man a small smile.

Jerry reached into some compartment on the desk and pulled out a key. He held it out to Damon then withdrew it. They faced each other with questioning looks.

"Who's the lady friend?" He teased with a grin.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes in question at Damon's possible responses Damon sighed and reached over the desk and took the key. "Thanks, J," He called walking away Bonnie following behind.

"You kids have fun," Jerry said to them.

Damon led the way down the hall and after two turns stopped at a metal door. He used the key to unlock the door and held it open for Bonnie to enter. Her jaw dropped in awe but she quickly caught herself and closed her mouth.

It looked like one of those crazy weapons rooms straight out of an action movie where the main characters would suit up for the upcoming battle. The left and front walls housed a multitude of firearms on the racks. In the middle of the room sat glass cases full of throwing knives, daggers, even some swords.

"Handguns or Riffles?" Damon said. He preferred handguns. There was something about seeing your victim up close rather than shooting from an afar. That mindset kinda sounds like step one to becoming a serial killer... _but who's to judge?_

"Handguns," Bonnie said. Damon nodded. Mabey she had the same mindset.

He walked over to one of the left walls. "Pick your poison," Damon said gesturing to the racks of guns.

Bonnie looked at the wall of handguns ranging from semiautomatics to revolvers. "Any recommendations?" She asked slightly overwhelmed by the choices.

Damon reached up and grabbed a gun from a high shelf. "One of my favorites," he said as held it out to Bonnie. She took the gun in her hands and observed it for a minute. It was on the larger side, a Marksman 1010 Pistol with dual ammo.

"On second thought," He said as he reached for S&W 5906 9mm Stainless. He handed it to her and took back the pistol.

Bonnie took the smaller firearm in her hands. It was stainless steel but had black on the grip. "Thanks," she grinned.

"Great, let's start shooting stuff," Damon said as he began to get some magazines.

* * *

It was around noon when Caroline decided to roll out of bed. Literally. She rolled talking the white-colored comforter with her. Caroline then tiredly slumped to the bathroom for a shower. Once in a robe and a towel around her hair, she made the bed then flopped right back on it. As she stared at the high white cealing an idea popped in the blonde's head.

Caroline quickly threw on some blue skinny jeans, a white loose v neck blouse, and a blue and yellow blazer. She put on brown booties, the same ones that were confiscated along with their weapons by the Salvatores. Now dressed, Caroline pulled her slightly damp hair into a high ponytail. The bombshell blonde headed to the kitchen.

She went to the Keurig and put a cup to brew. While it brewed the blonde scoured through the fridge, freezer, and cabinets to see what they housed. Once the coffee was brewed she sipped on her coffee while looking over the kitchen overall. It was a petty large kitchen with white cabinets and a beige orange - granite counter. There was a massive island that housed a double sink. Furnished will all stainless steel appliances. It was any chef's dream. _Wow, I can do some serious damage in here._

She went to the fridge to get some coffee creamer and a voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, half her body still bend in the fridge.

"I said, Morning," Stefan said. Sanding at the doorway.

"Oh... good morning," Caroline said turning around with a vanilla creamer in hand. She poured some in her mug then closed the fridge.

"How'd you sleep?" Stefan asked as he made his way to the fridge.

"Well, and you?" Caroline returned. Stefan was now right in front of Caroline. Through the window were boundaries. He gave her the once over. Even in such a simple outfit, she looked great.

"Eh," Stefan said as he closed the fridge back, a water bottle in hand. "I had to deal with some business this morning." He told her.

"Oh," Caroline mumbled.

"Coffee _after_ , noon?" Stefan teased as he took a sip of his water.

"I just woke up and I need caffeine to start my day, "Caroline explained He furrowed his brows. "Well, afternoon." She continued to nurse her coffee. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"I need to go to the grocery," Caroline stated.

"Um... sure," Stefan said. Whenever Stefan and Damon stayed at the manor they would order take out or the chiefs would deal with the grocery shopping. But there is limited staff due to the circumstances so grocery shopping it is.

"When do you want to go?" Stefan inquired.

"Now?" Caroline suggests placing her mug down.

"Ok... let's go," Stefan said.

Both blondes made their way out.

* * *

The pair drove to a local Aldi's that was about two miles out. It was a little past Central Mall. Stefan had to drive around for a second until a parking spot to open up; then immediately pulled in. An angry-looking driver drove past. They too were eager for a spot.

Caroline climbed out of the car first and Stefan right after then looked the doors. They headed straight to the store.

"Oh can you grab a buggy," Caroline asked.

"A what?" Stefan looked at her in confusion.

"A _buggy_? You _know_ what you _use_ when you get _groceries_?"

"Oh, you mean _shopping cart_?" Stefan said as he grabbed one from the rest of the carts.

"Whatever, I'm from Virginia," Caroline said with a roll of her eyes.

"Virginia interesting," Stefan said at the newfound information.

"Crap," Caroline said under her breath when she realized what she just said. Stefan chuckled. They entered the store and met with the fruit/vegetable aisle.

"Ok, so I raided your kitchen and made a list of some basic groceries," Caroline said as she dug into her back pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Is... all that... necessary?" Stefan asked when he saw the size of the list.

Caroline turned to him. "Absolutely, I'm not eating takeout every day," She added. "How else do you think I keep my perfect figure?"

Stefan opened then closed his mouth and nodded. No point to argue. Stefan watched as Caroline grabbed hold of the cart and headed to the fresh produce. He loves a woman that takes charge.

* * *

She aimed for the head. Her right thumb pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying, striking right between the nose and left eye of the head. Well, prosthetic head.

Both Bonnie and Damon have been shooting at the targets for a while now. The range remained practically empty aside from a trio of middle-aged men who began practicing a few rows down from the pair about an hour after they arrived.

"You're a good shot," Damon said his voice raised because of the soundproof earmuffs they were wearing.

"You too," Bonnie returned. "I'd really prefer my own guns though," She added.

Damon removed his earmuffs and Bonnie did the same. "Okay," He said.

"They 're here?" Bonnie asked with risen eyebrows.

"Yeah, theirs a vault," He explained. The pair made their way to the same weapons room. Upon entering they turned the right, not left this time. Damon used the same set of keys to unlock a grey door. Behind that door stood a large black vault. Bonnie observed as Damon typed four numbers into a keypad on the right side of the vault. The handle automatically turned, a click, and the sound of compressed air being released were heard as the door opened.

Bonnie looked around the room and noted the array of drawers around the room. In the center sat two metal tables and five metal chairs. Damon pulled open one drawer on the right side of the room and pulled out the huge designer's duffle bag.

"Your arsenal," Damon said as he slid the bag along the table toward Bonnie who was standing opposite himself. She began to pull at the zipper.

"I thought you said we wouldn't get these back until we could be trusted," Bonnie said as she began taking some of the firearms out the duffle. Mabey it was her own experience with trusting others that would make her hesitant. But here they were.

"If we're going to be working together there has to be some level of trust." Damon began.

He knew he shouldn't be showing her the vault, much less bringing her inside and freely handing over a bag of possible murder weapons. But, there was something he saw in her. Something he has seen in himself. If his assumption was right he could one day trust her with his life. Or not trust her at all.

Bonnie looked up her green eyes meeting his blue ones in a sense of a silent mutual agreement. "And I trust you won't blow my head off with that handgun." He added with a grin. Bonnie gave a small smile and placed the small gun in her hand on the smooth table. The brunette then proceeds to turn the duffle bag upside down a few more weapons falling out the bag.

"Uh, whatcha doing?" Damon asked. Bonnie reached in and pulled down a zipper. Damon looked into the bag then back up at the young women in from of him. "That's a secret compartment." He said more of a statement than a question.

"Where else would I put my favorite guns." She quipped. "Oh, my baby!" Bonnie said excitedly as she pulled out a revolving pistol.

"A revolver," Damon stated.

"For Russia roulette," Bonnie replied.

"You play?" He asked with a skeptical look.

Bonnie quirked a brow. "No." She set the gun down. "But it's fun during interrogations." She added.

"Well that's dark," Damon said.

"Said the mobster," Bonnie said with a sigh.

"To the thief," Damon returned.

"Me and Caroline are not _thieves_ we... are... collecters," She said matter of factly.

"Collectors," Damon pursed his lips and nodded.

"Yep, we collect expensive things that we happen to see and want to collect," Bonnie said then proceeds to riffle through the array weapons.

"Mmhm," Damon nods some more. "So collecting things is your official occupation."   
Bonnie looks up at him and folds her arms defensively.

"Do you collect things for other people?" he inquires.

"If the payment has six or more digits yes, " Bonnie stated.

"How long have you been collecting things? " He asked.

She rolled her eyes at the further interrogation."What the mob couldn't figure that out. I thought you could figure out what I named my third-grade goldfish." She snarked.

"Well, I know your father is a lawyer..." Her eyebrows shot up. Damon continued "...and your grandmother a college professor at Wigton College was it? No, Washington," Damon pondered.

"Whittmore," She filled in for him.

"Yeah, that. Where you enrolled?"

"No, I'm not a college dropout. I'm nineteen and on the run. I'm a high school dropout." She joked. Earning a grin from Damon.

"You haven't answered my question. How long have you been collecting?" He asked again.

Bonnie sighed. "How long have you been in the mob?" She asked directing a question of her own.

"Since diapers. Well officially initiated at fifteen" He added on to his originally vague answer.

"Wow, did they make shoot an innocent man in a dark empty room?" Bonnie asked. Damon was caught off guard with that question. "Seriously?!" She exclaimed.

"No, no!" Damon said quickly realizing she mistaken his silence. "I was born into the family I got off easy. And no, regular initiations are... different," He knew he couldn't say much. Omertá must be upheld.

"Right,"

"And you," He asked referring to his original inquiry.

"I guess I've always had sticky fingers when I was young. My dad thought I was a kleptomaniac at one point." She said with a roll of her eyes "And my ways rubbed off on Caroline a little bit. So we put our skills to work."

"A klepto huh. Wouldn't put it past you." Damon added.

"Hey," Bonnie said.

"So you're telling me the entire time we've been here you haven't stolen anything from this room," Damon asked slowly.

She chewed on her bottom lip in silence. "If we're being honest..." Damon motioned for her to continue. Bonnie reached behind her back and picked a leather pouch tucked into the back of her jeans and placed it in Damon's hand.

He opened the case and looked up at her with a questionable expression. "Throwing knives?" He deadpanned.

"Caroline would like those. They're much better than her old ones." Bonnie explained.

"Keep it," Damon said handing the pouch back to her.

"Thanks," She said taking the pouch back and placing it in the duffle bag.

"Is that all the little klepto took?" Damon asked.

"One, not a klepto, and two, as far as you're concerned," Bonnie says with a smile. Damon gave her a look.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "I'll use this one," She said holding up a cherry red Glock 19 with white lettering on the slide.

"You have a red gun?" Damon said

"I like the color. What's wrong with a red gun?" Bonnie replies.

"Yes I love red because it reminds me of the color of my victim's blood," Damon says impersonating her and motioning his arms for dramatics.

"I just really like the color," Bonnie retorted.

"What's that written on the side mean," Damon asked referring to the word clearly another language on the handgun.

Bonnie looks at the gun. An unreadable expression glazed over her eyes as if in deep thought. Quickly she cleared her throat. "Loyalty," she states. He nods.

"Ready?" Damon asks.

"Yep,"

* * *

**_Back at the manor_ **

"Are you just gonna watch me?" Caroline asked without looking behind her. Stefan was standing in the right doorway across from the counter Caroline just finished flipping the baked chicken.

"If that's ok with you," Stefan replied. He looked around the kitchen there were pots on all the flames of the stove. Something in the over and an organized mess of veggies and seasonings on the kitchen island. Caroline began cooking about an hour after they returned from the grocery store. The young women exchanged her boots for some slip-ons and had a white and grey apron that she found in the pantry wrapped around her.

"Ha, start cutting up the onions, chive, and garlic," Caroline directed motioning towards the veggies laid out on a cutting board.

Stefan moved towards the sink and washed his hands. He then moved to the cutting board.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Stefan asked.

"My grams well Bonnie's grandmother," Caroline said with a smile. She moved towards the stove and put the chicken back in the oven.

"Cool, I enjoy being in the kitchen too," Stefan said.

"Oh really. Even though grams taught us both well-attempted on Bonnie's part. The girl can't deal with anything that involves an open flame. We grew up together. I was a year older so I was like a big sister to her when we first met. Anyways I always loved being in the kitchen with grams. She taught me everything I know," Caroline rambled on with a bright grin. She didn't know why but it felt so easy and natural to talk to Stefan. Something she hasn't had with a guy in a long time.

Stefan listened as Caroline went on explaining the different recipes she learned. He loved the ways her eyes light up when talking about something she was passionate about. He's noticed it a few times.

"My mom taught me and Damon a few dishes. I didn't like it at first but I'm grateful now cause take out gets annoying after a while." Stefan said when Caroline was finished talking.

"Oh tell me about it. It's one of the reasons I like moving from place to place so often. When you come from a small-town anything too repetitive is not worth it." Caroline said.

"Where did you grow up?" Stefan asked.

Caroline noticeably tensed up. And twisted the silver ring on her finger. "Um, a small town in Virginia," Caroline mumbled.

"Sorry didn't mean to pry," Stefan said quickly when he noticed Caroline's reaction to his question.

"It's fine," Caroline said. She moved to stand beside Stefan. "Make sure to dice it small," She said.

"Got it,"

Caroline began to chop the potatoes and yams."Where did you and your brother grow up? If you don't mind me asking ." Caroline inquired,

"A city upstate. A few hours drive actually." Stefan said.

"You are done with those?" Caroline asked picking up the cutting board, "Yeah," Stefan nodded.

"Hm, so fancy private school or homeschool tutors?" Caroline asked with a sly grin.

"Actually we went to public school," Stefan said. He turned to lean his back against the counter.

"Mobsters letting their kids go to public school. Wouldn't that put a target on your back?"

"No, if anything it earned us a lot of favoritism from those who knew how..." He searched for a word "...influential, our parents were."

"Well damn," Caroline replied.

"Yep, Damon actually insisted. He went to private school for a few years but hated it and encouraged our parents to put us both in public school." Stefan explained.

"Interesting," Caroline said. "Can you pass a stick of butter please,"

"Sure," Stefan said moving towards the fridge.

"Thanks, this kitchen is huge," Caroline said upon receiving the butter. The kitchen was rectangular shaped. Two doors left and right. The large stainless steel fridge and stove aligned but separated by feet of light granite counter space. Parallel, was an island with a double sink and stools on the other side. Whitewood cupboards with dark brown handles lined the cream-colored walls.

"It's the side kitchen you should see the staff kitchen," Stefan said. Caroline gives a look of interest.

"Did you get everything you need?" Stefan asked. The shopping trip was more like an expedition. The scoured every aisle and Caroline inspected each piece of fruit/vegetable in the produce aisle before placing it in the cart.

"More than enough, I didn't know what to make," Caroline said.

Stefan moved to sit on the stool behind the middle island. "So what did you decide?"He asked.

"Barbeque chicken and baked salmon," Caroline pointed to the oven. "Steamed veggies, white rice and beans" she pointed to the pot and pan on the stove. "Potatoes and yams," She motioned to tray in front of her holding the cut-up vegetables. Stefan's eyes jumped around the kitchen trying to keep up as Caroline explained her many dishes. She moved down the counter "...and cinnamon cake she said holding up one Betty Crockers cinnamon cake mix box and another box of jiffy corn muffin mix.

"Wow, that's-" Stefan began.

"I know it's not a lot but, it's only the four of us so I didn't want there to be to much leftovers," Caroline explained. Stefan was thoroughly confused. How much food did they usually eat cause from her description it was enough to feed a small village. And who even cooks for people they barely know? Caroline Forbes was certainly interesting.

"You know you don't have to cook for me and my brother. We have people for that," Stefan said.

"It's common courtesy, we _are_ the guest, despite the whole kidnapping debacle" She trailed off on that last part.

"Yeah sorry about that," He said. Caroline gave him a weak smile.

There was a beat.

"No need to apologize," Caroline said "We did kick you guys' asses" she said in a singy-song voice.

Stefan laughed. "I did get a few throws in," He defended himself.

"Yeah _a few,_ " Caroline laughed.

"Well, I gotta give you two props, definitely held your own. Where'd you learn to fight so well?" Stefan inquired. How those two women took down two grown men is beyond him.

"When you become a runaway at fifteen you pick up a lot of useful skills along the way," Caroline explained.

"Fifteen?!" Stefan repeated with furrowed brows.

Caroline stops her movement in the kitchen and turns to face Stefan. "Back home," she begins, "My life and Bonnies life... was total shit. We weren't in the best situation," She took a breath, "so we took it upon ourselves to leave,"

"What about you guys' parents?" Stefan inquired. Surely two runaway teens would be noticed.

"It took about a week for my dad to realize I was gone about two for Bonnie's parents." Caroline turned around and went back to cutting the potatoes. She scoffed "Hilarious right," She began to laugh "The pillars of the community's perfect daughters run away. What a scandal. But nope, no headlines no missing posters. Our own parents passed it off as us transferring to some fancy boarding school and hired these annoying PI's to track us down. Let's just say it didn't end well for those assholes." She said as the knife slammed down on the cutting board.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Stefan said in a gentle tone.

"Thanks but don't feel sorry for me. My life is great where it's at. I can finally go anywhere, do anything. Whoever said money can't buy happiness must have not had enough money." Caroline moves to the stove to put the potatoes in the oven.

"I think there is a deeper meaning to that phrase, " Stefan said.

Caroline shrugged. 

* * *

"Brother blonde, lady blonde," Damon addresses the pair in as he enters the kitchen earning him a scoff and smile from Caroline and eye-roll from his brother.

"Something smells good," Damon said lifting the lid off of one of the pots which earned him a smack on the hand from Caroline.

"Hey guys," Bonnie calls entering the kitchen afterward.

Caroline begins, "Food will be done in an hour. So wash up and be in the dining room by..." she looks at the clock on the stove "... 7"

"Don't mind if I do," Damon said strolling out of the kitchen.

"And you need to make some batter," Caroline directs at Bonnie and motions towards the boxes of batter. Bonnie moves toward the sink to wash her hands.

"I thought you said Bonnie can't cook," Stefan asked.

"Hey," Bonnie said giving both of them a frown from her place at the sink. "I can cook," Caroline gave her a look. "Ok _mabey_ , I dont work well with open flames," Bonnie shrugged and began to start on the batter.

"Oh she can't cook," Caroline said to Stefan, "But she is weirdly amazing at baking," Caroline added giving Bonnie a smile. The brunette stuck her tongue out at her friend in return.

* * *

The dining room was down the hall from the kitchen and how magnificent it was. The vintage brown dining table sat in the middle of the room with matching chairs that could seat up to twelve. There were red curtains draped by the windows. With a grand radiant crystal chandelier in the middle of the high ceilings.

When the house staff asked Caroline if she wanted the dining room prepared she did not expect them to go all out for four people. A delicate white table runner ran through the middle of the table. Garnished with fresh flowers and lit candles on both on the table and around the room. The slightly dimmed lights alongside the candle created the ambiance of an elegant restaurant.

Stefan and Damon were already seated when Bonnie and Caroline entered the Dinning room. Caroline took the seat closest from the door across from Damon and Bonnie next to her across from Stefan.

"The food looks good," Stefan complemented, admiring the spread of food and drinks (courtesy of the Salvatore wine cellar and the charitable house staff).

"Thank you, I love to cook," Caroline said.

"And I love to eat," Damon said.

"Well I'm glad I could bring some southern comfort food your way," Caroline said.

"Do you always dress up for dinner?" Stefan asked referring to their outfits.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked. She wore a blue sheath dress with a patterned belt around the waist and Caroline wore a grey button-up denim dress with puffed shoulders.

"That," Stefan he's motioned with his hand.

"Oh this is nothing," Caroline said. It really was nothing. The two fashionistas would not have worn something simple like jeans and a tee in a dining hall like such.

"Do you guys own a piece by of clothing that isn't designer," Damon asked.

The girls in question exchanged looks "Nope, " they said in unison.

"Well I'm famished," Damon said as he reached for a serving spoon to dig into the baked chicken that was calling his name. But was met with another swat to the hands from Caroline.

"Hey," He said.

Both Bonnie and Stefan exchanged glances and held let out a chuckle at the situation before them.

"We haven't said grace yet," Caroline said.

"My bad" He said.

"Is it ok with you guys? We usually say grace before we eat," Caroline asked.

"No it's fine," Stefan said

"It's ok," Damon said.

The group held hands and Caroline uttered a quick prayer that ended in scattered amen.

"Now we eat," Bonnie said as she clasped her hands together.

They filled their glasses and passed the food around with light conversation in between. There were definitely not many leftovers at the end of the night.

* * *

Later that night Stefan was getting ready for bed and Damon was lounging around in Stefan's bedroom like usual.

"They are surprisingly-" Damon began.

"Really generous and kind," Stefan filled in for him.

"Who knew the little assassins had hearts," Damon quipped.

"Caroline," Stefan began "She reminds me of Lexi,"

"Brother, you just have a thing for blondes," Damon said.

"Oh fuck off," Stefan said with a bland expression. Damon smiled. "How was the shooting range?" He asked.

Stefan knew just how... _difficult_ his brother could be. So it did cross his mind if his brother would return from the range all those hours with Bonnie, sporting a bullet wound.

"She has a favorite gun," Damon said.

"Huh," Stefan said being broken from his thoughts not entirely hearing Damon.

"What women you know has a favorite gun?" Damon asked.

"You have a favorite gun," Stefan said.

"Of course I do. But that's beside the point; she's better than me," Damon whines.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle at his older brother's mini masculinity crisis. He's certainly a talented marksman but can't always expect to be the best.

"They had training," Stefan reminds him.

"Yeah whatever, "Damon said. "How was the little shopping trip?" He asked.

"Interesting," Stefan said. He was meet with a look from his brother so elaborated.

"When was the last time either of us stepped foot in a grocery store," Stefan said. Damon shrugged.

"Exactly, " Stefan said. "An we ended up with two carts. Yep, two!" Stefan emphasized his point by holding up two fingers.

It was now Damon's turn to laugh.

"At least they're easy to get along with." Stefan said "Caroline and Bonnie," he added. "It'll make this whole thing ten times easier to accomplish."

"Easier for you," Damon said, "Pop chewed my ass out because of you. But, I guess its all worth it in the end," Damon said standing up about to retire to his own quarters.

"I can't wait to take elegen down," Stefan said.

The Salvatores have a long history with that organization. The things Elegen was responsible for, were horrible atrocities.

"We will. All of us. Don't worry little brother they will pay,"

* * *

"Today was a long day," Caroline said flopping on her back on the king-sized mattress.

"You did cook up a feast," Bonnie said as she hopped on the bed laying on her stomach beside Caroline.

"Well I love the kitchen, it has everything a chef could dream of. And you know what they say a way to a ma's heart is through his stomach," Caroline said with a smile.

Both giggle like the innocent girls they once were. Once were. It seemed like ages ago. Their worst problems were if they passed their math test or got invited to Cindy Becks birthday party. But it's impossible to stay innocent when the world forces you to grow up so fast.

"This is nice," Caroline said with a smile.

"What?" Bonnie asked with a smile of her own.

"Being all domesticy," Caroline explained.

"Domesticy," Bonnie asked with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, when was the last time I cooked? Or we had dinner with other people that didn't end in some sort of bloodshed?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged.

"But I don't forget about her," Caroline said looking back at the ceiling. She could feel the water pooling in her eyes.

"Elena," Bonnie said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Even years later they were still affected by it. Losing their best friend, their sister. It took a great toll on Bonnie and Caroline. But like anyone else grieving, they have learned to live with it.

"Yeah," Caroline said.

"Care, we are in this together," Bonnie said wrapping an arm around her friend to comfort her.

"I know. And elegen will pay," she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys feeling the rewrites? I tried not to change the plot to much because I know a lot of you were enjoying the story. Anyways, thank you for reading next chapter will be up soon.


	5. "They've been spotted,"

**_Two days prior_ **

She sat at her mahogany desk, twirling a pencil between her perfectly French manicured fingers. Looking down at the contents resting in the opened manila folder she let out a sigh. The papers laid out in front of the women included all the information Elegen Co. knew of Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. _Deux Lamort_ has been on the utmost height of their radar ever since they acquired the flash drive.

That drive was hidden well or so they thought at the Imperial War Museum in London.

Three weeks ago Deux Lamort swiped it.

The hard drive contained one thing on it. A file.   
That damned file. If Elegen didn't get their hands on that thing soon the entire operation would be ruined. With all the resources invested in that project, it can't go to waste. Elegen Co. wouldn't survive.

_Ring Ring Ring_

She picked up the desk phone.

"Hello,"

"Has the information in the files been validated?" The voice stated immediately.

"No sir," She replied.

"The next meeting is scheduled for Thursday. I expect it to be done by then." He stated in a no-nonsense voice.

"Yes, s-" Her words were cut short by the sound of the dial tone.

Sighing once again at the stressful situation, she ran a hand through her bob cut brown locks and facepalmed. "Shit"

"Ma'am" A man in a suit, shades, and headset, straight out of a James Bond movie entered the room.

"Yes," the woman said her face still buried in her hands.

"They have been spotted in Long Island, New York,"

Her head turns swiftly to the door. "The exact location?" She inquired.

"A mall in the South Hamptons, they're known for their great-"

"-I couldn't care less what the fuck they sell station men there now! WE NEED THAT FILE!" She shouted exasperatedly.

"Yes ma'am," The man nodded and immediately began speaking into the headset.

"And keep watch on the news for any crimes around the area," She added. "Those girls love to cause trouble, "

The man in the suit gave a quiet 'yes ma'am' and scurried out of the office.

Anyone who was anyone in the crime world knew just how important that file was. The one to bring it to Elegen would be offered wealth and resources unimaginable. That made those two girls the top heads of every man's hitlist.  
————————————————————————

"So first official meeting to take over the world," Damon stated, clasping his hands together. Earning him a look from his brother.

There stood Damon and Stefan alongside Bonnie and Caroline in the Salvatore Manor's computer room. They were currently on day two of their intense research and planning to take down Elegen.

The rest of the house was dated but this room was more modern with its grey and white walls and advanced tech. Upon entry, there were lines of monitors connected to the computer on the left wall. On the right were a couple of printers and fax machines. In the middle of the room was a round table with black chairs for seats.

"So in order to take down Elegen we need to find their headquarters, " Stefan started typing on the keyboard in front of him.

"It's in Shanghai we have the exact location," Caroline began.

"No that's actually not the main headquarters, " Stefan explained.

"Everone just thinks it's headquarters, " Damon cuts in.

"So where is it?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to find it," Stefan said.

"So use your sources and find it," Caroline said.

"It's not that easy," Damon said.

"There are no traces of any address. We would have to trace if from an outside source." Stefan explains pulling up a new tab on the computer. "one of the many companies they've invested in" he adds.

"It won't be that easy. To get a location, you need to track the money transfers, which is all encrypted information last we checked." Bonnie said with skepticism.

Stefan nodded "Which we can get through, we just need a-"

"A proxmark 3 kit" Caroline cut in. She moved to another screen and immediately began searching for one online.

"Yes," Stefan said.

"How fast could you find one?" Bonnie inquired.

"Well, they are pretty rare and illegal to use without a permit. Only large tech companies have access to them," he said.

"Found one," Caroline said. "This tech billionaire in Manhattan is hosting a formal exhibit and he happens to be one of the few owners,"

"Well I'm up for a heist," Bonnie said giving Caroline a knowing grin.

"Why not just order it off the black market there's no need for unnecessary work," Damon advised.

"We can wait 12-14 business days for one off the black market which will most likely be some shitty knock-off product. Plus where's the fun in that?" Caroline rebutted.

"Stealing will put a target on our backs," Damon said matter of factly.

"Not if it is done properly," Bonnie mumbled glancing over at him.

"Ok we'll get it," Damon said.

"No, _we'll_ get it," Bonnie shot back.

"Our resources can get us formal invitations," Damon said taking a step forward.

"We can infiltrate without an invite and steal it all without being noticed," Bonnie said taking a step of her own.

"Really?" Damon challenges.

"Yep," she popped the p. And took another step forward.

"I doubt it," He said moving closer to her now separated by a mear few inches.

"You're underestimating. You shouldn't." Bonnie stated firmly.

"You believe you two can infiltrate a private party completely unnoticed?" Damon questioned.

"We have before," Bonnie said matter a factly.

"There will probably be high security stationed. You sure you two can handle that?" said Damon doubtfully.

"Hims gets noticed hers get ignored, ever heard the saying?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell,"

The tension was undeniable and neither of them was making a move to back down.

"We can all go," Caroline said taking a step between the two. "Two lovely women with two handsome escorts attending some rich guys technology exhibit,"

"That'll work," Bonnie said.

Damon nodded.

"So details on our crime to be?" Damon questioned rubbing his hands together.

"It's Saturday night at the Waldorf Astoria Building," Stefan stated looking over at Caroline's computer. She nodded.

"That's in midtown. Find some blueprints of the building," Damon ordered.

Stefan typed away at his own device, "Ok here," He tilted the screen for a better view.

"They are hosting in the penthouse suite and everything will be on display except for a few of the rarer items which are kept one floor below in a lab," Caroline informed the group pointing to specific parts of the map. "Why you even put all that information online is beyond me but it makes it easier for us." She murmured. 

"So here," Damon points at the blueprint on the screen.

"Yeah," Caroline nods. "Seems easy enough to find our way through,"

"Well, while you guys get the invitations and sort out any other crap..." Bonnie said taking Caroline by the arm wearing a knowing smile. The two-headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Bathroom," they said in unison, with no real intentions of a pitstop.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Damon?" Stefan addresses him sitting in the library flipping through some books.

"Hmm," he acknowledges his brother's presence.

"They left," Stefan said in an all too calm tone. Damon looked up at him. "AGAIN!" he shouted.

Damon chuckled.

"Yeah yeah real funny. Until they're attacked or kidnapped or killed" Stefan stressed each word.

"The house is pretty big, they are probably somewhere around wreaking havoc," Damon said. Stefan sighed.

"I'll help you look around the house if they're not here... well I have a hunch." Damon offers. He was in no mood to go chasing after the two little assassins.

After a thorough inspection of every room on every floor. Low and behold. The trouble makers were nowhere to be found.

"I tried calling both of them. It went to voicemail," Stefan said.

Damon let out an exasperated sigh. "We'll check the mall."

"If they're not there?" Stefan asked reluctantly.

"We found them once. We can do it again."   
\-------------------------------------------------------

"I got the first floor you get the second," Stefan said to Damon upon entering the mall.

"Wait, check it," Damon said pointing to a few out of place people stationed near the exits. The one they came in from had a mall security guard and the next closest exit had a man and women both in dark colors shades and hats. The basic uniform for someone undercover.

"Spies," Stefan said.

"Yep," Damon agreed.

"We better find them fast," Stefan said as they departed in two directions.

About half an hour passes when Damon's phone ring. He reached in his back pocket and sees its Stefan.

"Hello," Stefan said.

"Yeah what?" Damon speaks into the phone.

"See anything yet?" Stefan asked

"Nope," He said surveying his close surroundings. "...Wait," He spotted something.

"What did you see?" Stefan inquired.

"I'm not sure,"

"Check the shoes," Stefan suggested.

Damon couldn't particularly make out the person due to the shades and hat. But he spotted black heels with the infamous red sole. Who else would be wearing thousand-dollar shoes at a commercial mall? He quickly hung up the phone and tracked the footsteps after giving his brother his location.

Damon went into the clothing boutique to begin his search. He took his time through the store, scanning each aisle. When he was nearing the back of the store, he suddenly felt a tug on his shirt. Abruptly, he was on his back with a knife pressed against his neck.

"Hey!" he yells at his attacker.

"Oh, it's you," Bonnie said withdrawing the pocket knife from his neck.

"Yes, it's me, is all this necessary?" Damon asked. She had him pinned to the ground and was on her knees hovering over his waist.

"Sorry, instinct," She shrugs.

"Well, I don't mind your instinctively a top," He says with a smirk.

Bonnie gives him a look of disgust and climbed off of him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Hmm let's see," He begins standing up. "The two women my brother and I were supposed to be guarding took it upon themselves to up and leave. Despite the fact, we made an agreement neither of you would leave the manor unaccompanied!" He stressed.

"It's not a big deal we were just window shopping," Bonnie explained.

He directed at the two shopping bags by her feet "That's nothing," She replied.

"We had an agreement," Stefan started, walking around the corner. "Yet you sneak off to steal things you don't need,"

The trio began making their way out of the store.

"We only got like two things and we didn't steal anything. We used your credit card," she pointed towards Stefan. She reached out of her back pocket and handed the card to him.

"How'd you get this?" He inquired.

"Damon said we could use if we need anything," She explained.

Stefan turned towards his brother.

"Better you than me," Damon said giving Stefan a pat on the shoulder to which Stefan quickly shook off and glared at him. He knew Damon would get him back for going behind father, But how exactly was he to explain hundred-dollar charges from a mall on his credit account.

"Where's Caroline?" He raised a question. 

They were at the entrance of the store by now. Bonnie pointed around the right corner and Stefan departed immediately. He spots two stores Banana Republic to the left and a DSW to the right. He turns to the left window and saw wavy blonde hair facing a rack of clothing. 

He enters the store and immediately moves to his intended destination.

"Let's go," He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde woman exclaimed turning around.

"Oh no sorry, I thought you were someone else," Stefan replies quickly. The woman tightened the hold on her handbag and walked away.

Stefan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You certainly startled her, didn't you?" a familiar voice called. Stefan turned to the left to see Caroline sifting through a rack. "Which one?" She said holding up two denim jackets.

Stefan rolled his eyes as he walked over to her and snatched the dresses out of her hand and dropped them on the rack.

"Hey," She chastised.

"Let's go," he said as he took her wrist which she quickly snatched away.

"Try again," She snapped back. As sweet as the blonde could be she did not let any push her around.

"Do you know how many fucking bounty hunters assassins and criminals are after you two? Lord knows what could happen to you, " Stefan stressed.

One million thoughts were running through her head. It almost sounded as if he cared. No, she quickly erased that thought from her head. None cared for her in years. Especially, not without an ulterior motive. He's only upset because without Bonnie and herself they wouldn't be able to take down elegen. That's it.

 _Listen to yourself, Caroline_. _He doesn't care They never do._

"How can I protect you if you're-" he was quickly cut off.

"One," Caroline held up a finger "Don't put your hands on me without my permission. I'm not your bitch." She held up another finger, "Two. I've been taking care of me since day one. I don't need yours, or anyone else's protection." She marched out of the store.

Stefan groaned then went after her. "Until you guys are spotted by all the spies that are planted here, right?" he shot back.

She turned around, "We know which is exactly why we both have on these shades and hideous baseball caps," She said gesturing to the items.

Stefan stopped and thought. Both girls were indeed covered.

"We've gone undetected for years so fuck off," She walked around the corner where Damon and Bonnie stood outside the boutique.

"Party poopers ended our fun early," Bonnie joked upon seeing her friend. "What happened?" She asked stepping to the side when she discerned Caroline's frustration.

"Toxic masculinity," She gave a passive-aggressive smile.

Damon handed Bonnie the car keys, "You guys can go ahead to the car, It's near the main entrance," She nods.

Stefan finally arrives around the corner. They begin making their way through the Macys to leave through the main entrance.

"You know we should be trying to get along not pissing them off," Damon spoke up.

"Oh your one to talk," Stefan shot back.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Stefan turned to see it belonged to a middle-aged woman "I'm trying to get a gift for my son he seems about your age. Which cologne might he prefer?" The woman asked holding up two bottles.

Stefan took a bottle and Damon took the second to smell then they switched.

"I think..." Stefan said holding up the first bottle he tested. "This on-" A powerful headache hit him and his vision blurred. The cold brown eyes of the woman were the last thing he remembered.  
 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Elegen find the girls?   
> What happened to the guys?   
> Will the girls realize something is wrong?
> 
> I know yall are probably like "seriously a cliffhanger" But that just means you have the next chapter to look forward to. Which I'm almost finished with.
> 
> As always thank you for reading. Till next time my amazing readers.


	6. "Sodium Pentathol"

"What is taking them so long?" Caroline grumbled slightly irritated by the previous events.

"I have no idea," Bonnie said looking at the car clock. "Let's give them five minutes then we'll go, " She proposes.

The girls were entering the mall once more being that the five-minute mark had long passed. They began in a department store's front entrance, which is where the boys should have long ago strolled through.

"Zdraztvuytye, darlings. Back so soon? "

The girls turn to see the familiar old woman.

"Privyet, Vera, " Caroline smiles.

"Privyet," Bonnie greets the woman. "Did you happened to see the two men we were with the other day?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe I saw them talking with a woman at the clearance cologne counter, " Vera explains with a point.

They thank Vera for her help and walked to the cologne section.

Bonnie was running her fingers over the colognes on display when she stopped at one in particular.

"Perfume?" she says

Caroline turned towards her.

"Why would there be perfume at the cologne counter,"

"I don't even think they sell that brand here, " Caroline said. She continued looking for more clues.

Bonnie began picking at the cover surrounding the glass bottle and it peeled off revealing a white sticker with words scribbled on it.

"What does it say?" Caroline asked from her side of the store looking for more clues,

"Sodium pentathol. Isn't that a -"

Caroline whipped her head around "Intravenous drug for anesthesia, "

They exchange worried looks until a faint sound in the far corner grabs their attention. There stood two of the spies they spotted earlier trying their best to discreetly enter a door at the far end of the store.

"They look like they don't want to be followed," Bonnie whispered.

Caroline slipped one of her new throwing knives from her ankle holster and aimed at said door. It struck the lock right before the door fully closed.

"Nice throw, " Bonnie complemented as they speed-walked towards the door.

"Thanks," Caroline said removing the knife from the lock and pushing in the door revealing a dimly lit staircase.

They took their time going down the stairs. When nearing the first flight they saw a man guarding the door.

"Wanna do the honors?" Caroline offers

Bonnie nodded and made her way down the remaining stairs.

"Sorry pretty lady you can't be down here, " The guard said.

"Aw, I didn't know, " she fake pouted before launching a punch to his throat. The guard reached for his throat and gasped for air. But didn't get a chance when Bonnie banged his head against the wall knocking him unconscious.

She then reached down to grab a set of keys that fell out of his pocket and used it to open the stairwell door. Caroline soon following behind her walked down the hall and stopped in front of another door.

Peeking through the small door window they saw both Damon and Stefan bound to a set of chairs with rope. Across from them stood a dark-haired middle-aged woman, and behind her one of the spies, they recognized. They saw the mouth of the women moving, but couldn't particularly make out many sounds. Their guess was an interrogation.

But why kidnap Damon and Stefan? Did someone spot them with the Salvatores and decided to use them for bait? If so how'd they even know Deux Lamort was in New York, to begin with?  
\---

"Where are they?" the brunette woman repeated once more.

Damon rolled his eyes, "We didn't answer you the first hundred times makes you think-"

The woman struck the side of his face with the back of her gun, bruising his lip.

"We don't know," Stefan said.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "I will get answers one way or another. You," She pointed to the guard. "Get your partner in here. These boys need some extra persuasion,"

The man nodded and exited the room. Upon his departure, the sound of a gun filled the air. She hastily entered the hallway and to her right saw a blonde woman checking the pockets of the knocked out the guard.

The brunette woman reached for the gun in her holster but froze when she felt a cold metal pressed against the back of her head.

"Move and I'll blow your head off,"  
\---

Caroline entered the room and saw Stefan and Damon in their spots fastened to metal chairs.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," She said as she began to free them from the rope.

Bonnie entered a minute later with the brunette woman. She led the woman to one of the chairs and she and Caroline restrained her using one of the ropes.

Bonnie turns towards Damon and Stefan, "Can you guys stand guard,"

"We need to go now," Stefan replied.

"Just give us 10 minutes," Bonnie pleaded.

"Just ten,"

"The famous Deux Lamort," The woman began "Not gonna ask if I want the hard way or the easy way?"

"We don't go easy," Bonnie smiled.

"So here's how this works," Caroline begins. Bonnie and Caroline's simultaneously put two guns on the table. A red Glock and a silver revolver.

"Russian Roulette or Lady red?" Caroline asked.

The women looked confused.

"Or we'll pick for you,"

"I'll take my chances with the roulette," The woman said. The girls exchanged knowing glances.

"Rule is simple. Answer the following questions truthfully and you might not die. Who do you work for?" Caroline began.

"My boss," The woman replied.

"Don't be a smartass, who sent you?" Caroline repeated.

"You know I can't tell you that."

**Pop**

"Aggh!" She shrieked in pain as blood ooze out of the fresh wound in her left foot.

"I'm just a bounty hunter. I got a call including a job offer," She explained through gritted teeth.

"What offer?" Bonnie asked.

"To... find you... two" The woman said through heavy breaths. The pain in her foot began shooting through her body.

"Do you work for Elegen? Caroline asked.

"I wish..," the woman began. "Wait you're the one... they want," She said with a wide smile of realization.

The girls stayed silent.

"Why does Elegen want Deux Lamort?" She thought aloud.

"I think someone is coming," Stefan said peering his head in the room,"

"Multiple someone's," Damon added. The girls gave nods.

"How did you find us?" Caroline asked.

"We have ears every-"

Her answer was cut off by a bullet being delivered to her lower abdomen. She released a shrill scream and clenched her teeth in pain.

"Answer the damn question," Caroline pressed.

"There are multiple bullets?" The woman said with a whimper.

"You didn't think it'll be actual roulette," Bonnie quipped.

"We have to go now we are severely outnumbered," Damon said entering the room.

"Okay," Caroline agreed.

Bonnie nodded as they moved to the exit.

The woman spoke once more making them turn around, "Deux Lamort, We have eyes everywhere,"

"Come on let's go," Caroline said taking Bonnie's hand in hers.

Bonnie gave the woman one last glance before leaving the room.

Once outside they saw Damon and Stefan fighting off a few guards.

"Guys come on," Caroline said motioning them to follow.

Damon and Stefan followed Bonnie and Caroline through the way they arrived and out of the mall. The group ran straight to the car with guards hot on their tails.

A heated car chase transpired as Damon drove, doing his best to avoid the tailing cars and police cruisers. Basic driving laws long ago went out the window.

As they got closer to Salvatore Manor they managed to lose both parties.

Once at the front gate Damon told the Guard a 'Code 12' then continued to the garage.

"Eight minutes." He asserted firmly as everyone got out of the car. "Not a minute less. Only take what you need,"

Both Caroline and Bonnie nodded as everyone went their way.

With time to spare the group met again in the garage.

"I said take what you need," Damon stated as he helped load Bonnie and Caroline's bags into the car.

"Sorry, we don't wear dark t-shirts jeans, and leather jackets every day," Bonnie said making a poke at his traditional wardrobe.

"Mabey you could try being a little inconspicuous sometimes," he returned.

"Mhm maybe," she hummed.

They were all seated ready to go in a different car than before. Stefan in the driver's seat this time they pulled out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"A safe house in the city,"

Both Caroline and Bonnie smiled at each other. They were going to the city. The Big Apple. The great Manhattan. Where buildings touched the clouds and lights shone as bright as st-

"And no. You can't go shopping," Damon said shutting down their plans.

"One way on another you know I'm making it on 5th avenue," Bonnie said.

"We'll see about that," Damon returned.

Due to the traffic, they made it on the island much later in the evening than planned. Caroline and Bonnie stared out the windows in awe at the bustling city. The sounds of engines and car horns filled the already noisy chatter in the air. The passing buildings were so tall you had to strain your neck to view the top. Colorful billboards were plastered all around promoting the new play on Broadway or a celebrity-endorsed product. Pictures and tv screens could not compare to the real thing. It was all one could imagine and more.

After what felt like forever they arrived at an apartment in the East Village.

"There are four bedrooms pick whichever ones," Stefan said upon their entrance of the penthouse suite.

"Except the one at the end of the hall," Damon added but they were already up the stairs.  
\---  
"You took the room at the end of the hall, "

"Oops"

Damon let out a chuckle. "You just like provoking me,"

Bonnie was sitting crisscrossed on the bed working intensively on some gadget. She looked up.

"I find some amusement in it, "

"What's all that nerd crap?" he gestured toward the electronics on the bed.

"This nerd crap is reprogramming the phones, to prevent us from getting tracked,"

"How?" He queried

She patted the empty space beside her and he took a seat ok the edge of the bed.

"You can easily trace locations through cellphones. Either by phone numbers, intercepting the calls using cell towers or through phone fingerprints" She began.

Damon nodded following along.

"One of which is how I believe we were found. Care and I developed these SIM cards, " She held up the tiny device and began its insertion into the cell phone. "In the simplest form, it will prevent any numbers, not in our contacts from reaching us and block any outside signals from trying to intercept the device,"

"What about the fingerprint scan?" Damon challenged.

Bonnie picked up a sharp tool. "Just break it, " she said making an incision on the side of the fingerprint-scan.

Damon observed as she repeated the same process with a second phone. "That's pretty impressive, "

"Thanks, "

She reached towards a clear container with two phones in it and handed it to him. "For you and Stefan. You need to transfer any important contacts then dispose of your current phones, "

Damon nodded.

"If they find you they find us vice-verse, " She added.

"So no one can trace our phones even if they have our numbers, "

"Yes. The number comes up unreadable. We usually change our phones more often. But we hadn't gotten a chance, " She trailed off on that last part.

"It must be hard, "

She looked up at him catching his blue eyes.

"Always being on the run. Constantly looking over your shoulder, " He continued.

It has been hard. It's been hell. But... "We have no choice, " she murmured.

"You always have a choice, "

She let out a sigh "Not exactly in our case, "  
\---

Caroline stood on the terrace penthouse admiring the gorgeous city before her. There was no way to describe the way the lights of the city illuminated the night sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said turning to face the sudden intruder.

"Gorgeous, " Stefan said giving her the once-over. 

She fought the red itching to tint her cheeks.

He took stance besides her placing his forearms on the railing. "Listen about earlier today, "

"No, I get it, " she cuts him off.

"You do?" Caroline thought Stefan looked taken back by her answer but she didn't think too much of it.

"Yeah, it's your 'job' to keep us alive, " she said with hand quotes, "We shouldn't have left again. There's no need for us not to cooperate. It's just... were used to it being the two of us ya know, "

"Right. I get it. But believe it not I genuinely want to help you, "

"I understand, " 

They stood in their silence for a moment. Looking at the flashing lights in the city below them.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, " Caroline said turning towards the door "Goodnight, "

" 'Night Caroline, "

She gave him one last glance before retiring to her bedroom.  
\---

Stefan Salvatore always had a great deal on his mind. But one thought always remained constant. Family. Specifically his bothers. Yes, brothers as in plural.

Zach Salvatore was the youngest Salvatore brother. The young boy always wore a bright smile and his dark brown hair would usually be tousled and messy. Zach adored sports and spend most of his time outside or watching his favorite teams on the television.

One cold September night Stefan and Zach were returning from a quite exhilarating Dodgers game that he treated to his little brother for his birthday. But things took a turn.

The prevailing outcome was a bloodied-faced Stefan and a missing Zach. The culprit pretty obvious. The Salvatore family received a package the following week. The brown mailing box contained a human ear and a letter.  
'Next time don't be so hard of hearing'

It's been three years but still feels like yesterday. Stefan still could not forgive himself the incident. He swore he'd never be caught off guard again, that he'd be more careful. Yesterday was a major setback. He and his brother could have been killed.

It was now seven and he could see the sunlight pour in the living room of the apartment. He continued his way to the kitchen for his morningly fix of coffee when he heard a soft clash. Quickly grabbing his gun he went in the kitchen to see a gun pointed his way.

He let out a breath and lowered the weapon.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Making breakfast, " Bonnie replied picking up the utensils she accidentally dropped. "You always carry a gun on your way to the kitchen?"

"No, we keep these around the apartment in case emergencies. You?" He directed the question back.

"I realized so," Bonnie replied as she put the gun back in its place under the kitchen island.

"Should you be in the kitchen unsupervised," Stefan said as he made his way towards the coffee maker.

"Ha ha, very funny, "

"I'm just making some toast and coffee,"

 ** _Bing_** the toaster shot up and out came two pieces of blackened toast

Bonnie cringed at the sight.

"You burned toast?" Stefan started, not aware of the possibility to possess such horrible kitchen skills.

"I- um..."

"Why did you have it on 10 mins, " Stefan said looking at the toaster dial.

"Minutes? I thought that was the level of 'toastyness' or something," Bonnie mumbled that last part disposing of the bad toast.

"The what?"

"Uh nothing, " She quickly said.

Stefan had a look on his face a cross between confusion and amusement.

"Don't give me that look I can level a city in twenty-four hours. Toast is the least of my priorities, " She began placing new slices of bread in the toaster.

"Just, " Stefan motioned for her to move away from the kitchen appliance.

"Four mins is fine, " He explained turning the toaster dial.

"Right. So what are the details on the tech exhibit, "

"We were able to get some tickets, I'm gonna pick them up today along with the rest if supplies,"

"Supplies?"

"Yeah we -Please be careful the coffee maker, " he said quickly once he saw her messing with the controls.

"You can't burn coffee, " She looked back at the coffee pot and mumbled, "At least I don't thi-"  
"No you can't burn the coffee, " She reassured both Stefan and herself.

"Anyways we need some basic supplies to help with the mission. So I have to go right now," He glanced at his watch. "Can you make sure Damon gets this as soon as possible,"

"Uh sure, " Bonnie said taking the envelope from his stretched-out hand.

"And thank you for the phones, " Stefan said on his way out of the kitchen, with his coffee in a to-go cup.

 ** _Bing_** the toaster rang again. This time revealing two slices of golden bread.

She put the envelope in her pajama pants pocket and quickly spread some butter on her bread. Sandwich in one hand coffee in the other she proceeded to Damon's room to give him the letter.

Once facing the room door she used her hand holding the mug to knock. After two knocks and no answer she balanced the cup in her opposite arm and pushed open the door.

She looked around and saw no sign of him.

Just from the look Stefan's face she could tell the letter was important. She wondered what was in it. People rarely use letters as a means to communicate anymore.

Pulling back in the door she sighed then proceeded on her quest. After checking all the rooms on the second floor she proceeded to the first floor. Who knew a penthouse could be so spacious. After a few more rooms and her breakfast sandwich finished, she faced yet another door. But there happened to be music playing behind this one. She knocked on the wood getting no answer she let herself in.

Peering in at first it looked like a gym. There were two treadmills an elliptical some weights on a rack and few other pieces of gun equipment. She looked to the right, where the music was coming from to see Damon.

He was in a pair of red shorts, wife-beater and sneakers. Preparation covered his body as he curled a set of barbells.

Bonnie assumed he didn't hear her enter because he was still focused on his weights.

"Damon, " she called from her place near the door. Receiving no response she moved further into the room and called his name again up an active.

"Yeah, " he replied loudly.

Bonnie moved to the side of the room where he stood. "Stefan wanted me to give you this, " she held up the envelope.

"What... is it?" He said between breaths still continuing the workout.

"A letter, " she replied trying her best not to pay attention to how his biceps flexed with each rep.

"No, I mean... who's... it from, "

"Guissepe Salva-"

Before she could even finish the sound of the barbells hitting the floor startled her and the letter fled from her hands.

Damon quickly ripped open the envelope. He swore under his breath upon seeing the contents of the letter.

As good as she was at reading people Bonnie wasn't sure she was right this time. Sketched across his face were worry and fear. What could Damon Salvatore possibly be afraid of?

"You alright?" Bonnie spoke up after a minute of silence.

Damon looks at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He quickly shook his head as if clearing away a thought. Then his face became neutral. "Yeah, I'm good. Did Stefan leave yet?"

"Yes, "

"Okay. I'm gonna step out for a moment. Don't leave and do not answer the door. Anyone who should be here has keys,"

With that he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I blame school and my bad procrastination. I'm already working on the next chapter and expect some updates this upcoming winter break.
> 
> Recap: This chapter we got a look inside Stefan's head as to why he's so overprotective. We also got a lot of Steroline and even some friendly Stefonnie action. We also got to see the girls in action. Again! Soon we'll see how they'll work with the guys on their upcoming mission. But the real question is, what was that letter about?
> 
> As always thank you for reading. Thank you for all the kudos and comments you guys are amazing and keep me wanting to write more and more. 'Till next time.


	7. "Jealous"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the a/n at the end. Sorry for any typos. Now onto the story.

"Kiss me! "

"W-what, " he stammered

"Just kiss me, " she repeated in a lower voice.

The approaching steps only grew louder.

Ultimately, he had no time for a rebuttal before her lips crashed against his.

**_Six Hours Before_ **

Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in the office of the apartment waiting for Stefan and Damon to return. They arranged to have one last meeting to finalize the plan for the mission.

"Great you guys are already here let's get started, " Stefan announced entering the room. He then moved to a desk and began emptying the inventory of his blue backpack.

"Where's Damon?"

"He left after I gave him that letter," Bonnie spoke up.

"Right. I guess we can start without him,"

Bonnie and Caroline nodded in agreement

Stefan took a seat in front of the desktop and pulled up the blueprints of the Waldorf Astoria Building on the screen.

They began discussing the layout of the building when Damon arrived.

"You're late, " Stefan said.

"I know, " he snapped back.

Stefan glared at his brother before turning back to the screen.

"There are two entrances. This elevator takes you straight to the main entrance of the apartment,"

"I assume the other entrance is off-limits, " Caroline chimed in.

"Probably, " Stefan returned. 

"They also check the tickets right before we enter, "

"Where are the tickets?" Bonnie inquired.

"They're in my wallet but w-"

Before he could finish Bonnie was fishing the tickets out of the brown leather wallet.

"There are only two, " she said with a puzzled look.

Caroline took the tickets from her friend to examine them for herself.

"Who the hell is Don and Steve?"

Damon seized the tickets from her hand.

"Fake names, " he began. "Stefan and I. Our 'names' are on the tickets. We couldn't get four tickets because no one can know you guys are with us, "

"So how are two tickets getting all of us in?" Caroline asked

"You two are our plus ones, " he said.

Both women exchanged looks.

And that's how they got dates with the devils.   
\---

"I'm going down to the garage. You sure you don't need help?" Bonnie asked her blonde friend.

After going over the plan and considering any troubles that may arise, everyone retreated to their rooms to ready themselves for the night. It was now around eight and the group was getting set to leave.

"Yep," Caroline replied rummaging through her bag to find the perfect pair of shoes. "Go ahead, just tell them I'll be down in a second, "

" 'Kay, " she said on her way out.

"Got it, " Caroline exclaimed excitedly moving to the small bench at the end of the bed to put on her shoes.

She wore a midnight black gown that had a high slit on the left. The top was sheath with a black lace detailing over her chest in a u-shape. The same detailing running along the long sleeves. Her black stilettos matched perfectly with accents of silver shine bringing out the small black sparkles in the dress. Her golden locks were curled to perfection and pinned up on the left side.

The blonde kissed her teeth once the strap of the shoe refused to latch close. A knock on the door took her attention away from the aggravating shoe.

"Come in, "

"Just came to see if both of you are ready,"

"Bonnie already went down to the garage. I however, couldn't decide on a shoe. And now that I have it doest want to cooperate, " She sighed attempting once again to strap her shoes. This time the strap just ended up snagging in her fingernail causing her to let out a hiss.

"Let me, " Stefan offered and kneeled beside her.

As he worked on her shoes Caroline looked over his own outfit. The tailored suit fit him like a glove. The prussian blue dress pants and matching jacket paired with a crisp white collared shirt. There was a tie the same shade blue that tied it all together.

His hair was neatly slicked back revealing the gorgeous frame of his face. And that perfect jawline of his.

When she finished her inventory she looks up to see his eyes on hers.  
\----

Damon was leaning against his car. when he heard Bonnie entered the garage

"Hey guys, Caroline is still putting on her sho-..." she began but trailed off when she noticed it was just him.

He slowly looked up taking in her appearance. His eyes started from the silver stilettos peeking from the long green velvet material. His eyes traveled upwards tracing her curves to the cinched crystal detailed waist. He trailed upwards to the fitted fabric shaping into a sharp v neckline. The same crystal detailing ran around the straps which were partially covered by her sleek dark-brown hair.

Bonnie could feel his heated eyes on her and began to do some admiring of her own. The black dress pants fit perfectly and the jacket fits snug but not too snug. He forged the usual worn white dress shirt for a black with the top buttons loose giving a peek of his broad chest.

Damn, he heard her muttered out.

When their eyes finally meet he knew she knew he was checking her out and knew she was doing the same. The stare didn't break until.

"Can you guys stop your eye-fucking for a moment,"

Both heads turned to look at Caroline in the doorway.

"Don't want to be late," She sang sing-songy

Bonnie flips her off and Caroline blows a kiss

Both heads turn back to each other "You look... uh good, " Bonnie lets out.

"You clean up very nicely as well," Damon returns.

"Everyone ready?" Stefan said joining the group in the garage.

After scattered sounds of approval and in two separate cars (to be more incognito) the foursome was off into the city. Not expecting anything that will become of the night.

Damon and Bonnie arrived at the building- first. Two valets stood at the front of the building tending to the cars. Once inside they were meet with a woman near the elevators receiving tickets and checking names on her list.

Stefan and Caroline entered the building subsequently and had their tickets checked after the elderly couple in front of them.

The three parties of guests were ushered onto the arrived elevator and sent to the forty-seventh-floor. The penthouse.

The elevator dinged upon reaching its destination, the elderly couple exited first. Deux Lamont and the Salvatores gave each other nods of reassurance before finally departing the elevator.

Each pair entered the glorious room, side by side. Did heads turn. You'd expect nothing less with these handsome devils escorting these gorgeous angels?

The group went separate ways to integrate with the crowd.

The apartment was all open concept with a fully stock bar to the left and furniture looking too elegant to even sit on. Displayed across the floor were different technological instruments on glass podiums with detailed descriptions on the sides of the displays.

About an hour past when-

"Mr. Samson, " Damon looked over to see a tall man said approaching him with open arms.

They greeted each other with a firm handshake and pats on the back.

Mr. Zeroni was one of Mr. Shawn Shepherd's (the head of Shepherd-Tech Enterprise) partners and co-host for the night. "And this lovely lady?" he asked lifting Bonnie's hand to place a chaste kiss on it.

"Ms. Bacher," Damon introduced Bonnie using her fake name. "This is Mr. Zeroni engineer and-

" _Doctor_ Zeroni _"_ he corrected "computer hardware engineer and co-founder of the one and only Shepherd-Tech Enterprise, "

"Right, "

Dr. Zeroni turns towards Bonnie again "Well will Ms. Bacher allow me the honor of a dance?"

"Erm..." she glanced at Damon and he gives a nod "...sure, " She forces a smile and holds out her hand as he leads her to the dance floor.

Damon stood observing the patrons moving across the floor to the music of a live orchestra.   
His eyes centralized on Dr. Zeroni and Bonnie. To say he wasn't pleased would be a lie. Especially with the way Dr. Zeroni was getting a little too handsy.

As the orchestrated song came to the end Damon watched Mr. Zeroni reluctantly let Bonnie go. The two exchanged a few words and she smiled at him before returning to his own side.

She reached towards the front of his suit and her hands met his collar.

"What are you doing,"

"Straightening your tie,"

He gave her a weird look being that a tie was not a part of his wardrobe.

"I don't have pockets," she muttered as she discreetly slipped a keychain in his jacket pocket.

"Was all of that necessary?"

"What?"

He raised his brows.

"Jealous?"

"Oh please, you were all over each other."

She trailed her hands from his chest to his arms. "I..." her arms wrapped around his neck "was..." she stood on her toes and spoke directly into his ear "distracting him, "

"Distraction?"

She took a step back.

"Yeah, it works every time," she said holding up his watch.

Damon seized the watch from her hand and began to strap it back on his wrist.

"Besides he's arrogant and a bit of an asshole. Kinda like you. Let's go," she said patting him on the shoulder.

Damon just stood there for a second. Yep, she'll certainly drive him crazy.  
———

Stefan looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You know you're slowing down time that way," Caroline stated

The two were seated on black leather stools at the open bar waiting for the next step of their plan.

"Well, there isn't anything else to do while we wait," 

"There's always something to do," she glanced around the room her eyes landing on the dance floor. "We could dance,"

"I don't dance," Stefan returned

"Everyone dances,"

"Not me,"

"Sounds just like my husband," a voice from the left said.

The blondes turned to see a man with a cocktail glass. He was an East Asian man with gold frameless glasses and wore a stylish snakeskin coat.

"Justin Barti, " he holds out his hand.

"Steve Samson," Stefan introduced.

"The Mrs I assume he said shaking Caroline's hand.

"No"

"Yes"

They replied simultaneously.

"Yes"

"No"

Justin frowned in confusion.

"What we mean is not yet," Caroline began.

Stefan looked at her not sure where she was going with this.

"We're engaged," she held out her hand housing her lapis lazuli ring.

"Congratulations, and that ring is stunning,"

"So what brings you to one of Mr. Zeroni's events?" Caroline asked.

"His amazing collection of course," Justin replied with a wink and raise of his glass.   
———

Across the room, Damon and Bonnie were trying their best to discreetly move throughout the grand center room of the apartment. They were able to find their way through a few hallways unnoticed and reach the room that according to their maps should be an office.

The room was oval-shaped with a curved bookshelf along the right and left walls parallel to one another. To the far center was a large desk with several computer monitors along the wall. The monitor displayed every square inch of the penthouse covered by security cameras.

"I thought they didn't have Cameras?" Bonnie whispered.

"You and me both, " Damon sighed.

"Oh, crap, "

Oh, crap was right.

The sound of toilet flushing interrupted them as a man dressing in security uniform entered the room from a white door to the left with a paper towel in his hands.

"What are you to doing here? This room is off-limits," The man's gun was hastily pointed towards the two intruders.

Damon groaned then began approaching the security guard.

"Sta- Stand down! I'm not afraid to shoot," the security guard said his voice quivering slightly. The security was about the same height as him but Damon had more muscle. Without the gun, it wouldn't be a fair fight.

"Really?" Damon furrowed his brows.

As fast as the man opened his mouth to speak Damon knocked the inside of his wrist while grabbing the nose of the gun causing the guard to lose his grip. He then sent an uppercut sending the guard stumbling back. Not even giving the disheveled man a moment to catch himself Damon gave one last blow knocking out the guard.

Readjusting his suit he turned around to see the place Bonnie previously stood empty. Looking to his right then left.

"Impressive, " she said from her place at the desk.

"Thanks, I think, " he couldn't detect if it was sarcasm or not, "What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Erasing the camera memory from the last month," she explained typing away at the computer.

"Why not just for the night,"

"Then only the guest present tonight would be suspects. At least with a longer memory gap, there are more possible suspects,"

"Makes sense," he muttered.

As Bonnie worked on the computer he began his search. Surveying each part of the room after a few minutes he managed to find the fuse box embedded into the wall behind the bookshelves. Gently pulling the wooden furniture out it revealed the grey metal. He fished out the key in his pocket and began testing them in the key slot.

By the time he managed to open the large fuse box, Bonnie was by his side. In front of them were a set of buttons switches and colorful wire.

Damon pulls out his pocket knife and is about to cut the green-colored wire when Bonnie stops him.

"What?" he asked

"Cut the red one" she replied

"No,"

"What do you mean no,"

"No as in no. No. And. No," he used his hands for emphasis.

"Give me that," she reached for his knife but Damon withdrew his hand holding the knife.

"Stefan said to cut the green wire, " he stated

"He said cut the red wire," Bonnie rebutted

"No, he didn't,"

"Yes he did"

"Trust me it's the red wire, "

"Have you ever seen an action movie? You never cut the red wire,"

"This isn't a movie!" she let out a huff. "Plus they always say 'don't cut the red wire' just to end up cutting the red wire"

"Stefan said green. So I'm cutting green, "

"No, " she said grabbing his wrist.

They wrestled for the knife for a few seconds when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh sh-, "   
\---

Meanwhile...

"This way, " Stefan whispered to Caroline.

The two were a floor beneath the penthouse in search of the infamous poxmart 3 kits. They were walking through another dimly lit hallway as they followed the map on Stefan's phone.

They turn a corner but quickly fall back.

A man was typing onto a keypad beside a large blue door. The door slides shut and the man walked to the other end of the hallway disappearing behind a door.

The pair slowly creeps around the corner.

"It's a six-digit code, " Stefan said.

Caroline sighed. "Wait! Give me your keys,"

Stefan handed over the key chain and Caroline turned on the mini flashlight. She clicked the top-bottom until the light turned blue to a black light. She then held it over the keypad to reveal fresh fingerprints.

"These are the digits, " Caroline stated

"And the most potent figure prints were the last ones used, " Stefan added

They managed to get the door open and entered a room with four white walls and glass walls dividing up the large rectangular room. Stefan hits the light switch illuminating the room. Now more visible were multiple computers and monitors scattered across the room. Large machines with arrays of wires around them stood at designated spots.

"I'll take the back, " Stefan handed her a pair of gloves then began moving to the back of the room. " We'll work our way in,"

After what seemed like hours despite only truly being ten minutes the blondes were yet to find anything.

"If I was a rich guy where would I hide a priceless machine," Caroline thought aloud.

She continued her search until she came across a mini-fridge.

Peering in she saw a few beverages a salad and a box of candy bars.

Suddenly craving something sweet she pulled the handle of the fridge but it was stuck. She gave it another good tug but it didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked from his side of the room.

"Trying to free the chocolate currently being held, hostage,"

"We have a job to do,"

"And I'm peckish,"

"Caroline," He chastised

She ignored him as she began peeking around the fridge for a lock. There was a small key slot at the bottom.

Quickly picking the lock with a hairpin she was able to unlock the fridge. She pulled out the small box of chocolate and tried to take one for herself. However, upon her attempt, it was as if the candy was stuck together.

"Stefan, come up... I think somethings wrong with the chocolate,"

"Take one and finish the look-"

"Just get your ass over here,"

Stefan walked to her side of the room then peered down at the box of chocolate.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Caroline pulled on one of the pieces of candy to show it was stuck.

Stefan took the box and began to pull for himself. With a loud pop, the block of glued candy came out of the box revealing a black case at the bottom.

Caroline quickly took off the lid to reveal the mystery item. She looked in the box and disappointment filled her.

"Seriously!"

Stefan looked in the box. In the center sat a small flash drive. He reached his hand in there and with a small tug pulled the flash drive out.

Immediately bright red lights began to flash and the sound of blaring horns filled the air.

"Oh, sh-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Did I catch y'all off guard with that intro? I hope I did. Sorry for the long wait. But I have a surprise for you guys. It's a little corny but I saw another writer do this and it's really cool.
> 
> In each chapter you guys the readers can ask a character a question and I'd respond as the characters.
> 
> Example: Reader A "Damon, what were your thoughts when you received that letter?"   
> "I have a may have a small problem, "
> 
> I know it's super corny, but I hope some of you guys decide to send in some questions. It will also give you an insight into the character's heads because despite it being 3rd person pov we don't always know everyone's thoughts.   
> As always thank you for reading and stay tuned in for more.


End file.
